Inter House Mingling
by wizardingfiction
Summary: It all began with an innocent collision of two Quidditch players, during an intense game between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Due to the collision between the captains, new, confusing feelings burst from the unpredictable match up.
1. Chapter 1 Head On Collision

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is the Harry Potter canon. J.K. Rowling is an excellent woman to give myself the characters to play with, and will return when done. ****I only own the plot, and nothing else. **

It was an intense game, one of the most jaw dropping, on the edge of your seat spectacles that Hogwarts Academy had seen. This match up was between that of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. When taking their seats, many of the spectators expected an instant victory for the lions. But the Hufflepuff team, lead with their Captain & Seeker Cedric Diggory had other plans for this game.

Diggory worked and trained his team relentlessly for this day. For the rigorous training he had planned for his team, many of them thought they had been playing for that of Captain and Keeper of Gryffindor, Oliver Wood. He was notorious for working his players to the brink of exhaustion, wanting nothing more than the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup before he graduated. Apparently, Diggory took a page from Wood's book, reaching for the cup just as much.

The score was tied 140-140. The Seekers of each team, Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory were relentlessly soaring through the air, trying to catch the Golden Snitch that had been eluding their grasps for the entire match. Those watching in the stands numerously had to duck or jump to another section of the stands due to how close the Seekers were to striking one of them. As frustrating as this was for the crowd, all knew it was a brutal game, even for the viewers.

Both teams were becoming extremely tired; they had been playing for three hours. Neither expecting this sort of game that they had read about in Quidditch Through the Ages. Wood thinking of this game landing a spot in the next edition of the book sent excitement throughout him, but he wanted more so for the exert of the game to mention the Gryffindor victory with Mr. Oliver Wood as Captain of the team. He was kicking himself for letting the Quaffle go through so many times, but he was relying on his Seeker to end it at this point. He knew his team was exhausted, and hoped Potter could pull off another victory for the team.

He was ever vigilant watching the Chasers of each team handle the Quaffle, and with it on the other side of the pitch, Wood looked to where the two Seekers were flying, and before he could move, the Chaser of the opposing team flew straight into him, as the Golden Snitch whizzed by.

Both boys went hurdling towards the ground of the pitch. Wood and Diggory were tangled as they fell, but luckily right before they landed upon the ground, Wood grabbed his wand and used Wingardium Leviosa to levitate both the boys safely to the ground. Even though their speed slowed, neither one moved from their questionable embrace, Cedric's arms wrapped Wood's waist and head ducked under Wood's neck, while Wood had one arm protectively around Cedric's shoulders and their legs were entwined.

When they landed safely, they laid on the grass, catching their breath and coming down from the shock of falling. Wood looked down to the boy still grasping him, and felt his breath wouldn't calm down. He felt his skin tingle where Diggory's fingers had come across under his robes, and felt the sudden urge to run his fingers through his hair to calm him as well. Though this seemed to last for an eternity, it had only been 30 seconds since their fall. Eventually Cedric looked up to Oliver, still panting, and eventually broke a genuine smile, gazing into the boy's eyes. "Thanks Wood, and I'm sorry for knocking you down. You know, going for the Snitch and all." Wood gazed back into Diggory's grey eyes, melting a bit and unable to speak for a moment. Finally he registered he needed to speak instead of staring at the boy on top of him, "You're welcome Diggory, no worries mate."

They both got up and began to move to find their brooms, but they heard a roar from the crowd. Both looked up to see Harry flying around the pitch thrusting his fist victoriously in the air. A wide grin spread across Wood's face, "Of course Potter came through, I should really thank Diggory for not knowing his surroundings." He looked over to Cedric and saw his frown, and his shoulders slump while he began to walk off towards his broom. For the first time in Wood's career, he actually felt bad for his team's victory. He noticed the improvement of the Hufflepuff team and their strategies, he could only imagine it had a lot to do with their Captain.

He caught up with the boy and grabbed his shoulder. Diggory turned around to face him. "Hey…don't beat yourself up Diggory, you obviously have done an excellent job training your team. This was an incredible match and you should be proud of yourself." "Thanks Wood, I appreciate it, but I let my team down, but I need to go and talk to them, see ya around." Cedric replied quietly and politely. He took a moment to give Oliver a slight smirk, and turned away, Oliver's hand falling away from his shoulder.

Oliver watched Cedric sulk away, and walked towards his broom to join his team. They walked towards the locker room, all-talking excitedly from their win. Oliver took the team by the benches of the locker room to congratulate them on their win, and to touch base on what they would need to work on next practice and for the next match against Slytherin. He dismissed all except for Harry, to give him a pat on the back for a job well down, earning another victory for their house. "Well, it didn't look too promising. Thankfully for me Diggory took due course straight into you; hope it didn't rough you up too bad. Thanks for taking the blow!" Harry responded to Oliver's praise.

Oliver chuckled softly, but still felt sore not for his collision with Cedric, but how horrible he felt after watching Cedric's glum look. Oliver had been there before, feeling absolutely guilty for letting his team down. He decided he would talk to Cedric the next time he saw him about it. But now was time to hit the showers, he was still extremely worn out from the game. He walked towards his locker, grabbed his essentials, and headed towards the showers. By the time he made his way in, there were only a couple of figures in, but seemed to be wrapping up. Oliver walked up to a showerhead, tapped the showerhead with his wand, and felt the warm water hit his skin.


	2. Chapter 2 Befuddling Preferences

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is the Harry Potter canon. J.K. Rowling is an excellent woman to give myself the characters to play with, and will return when done. I only own the plot, and nothing else. **

Being in the showers, Oliver enjoyed the time when he was able to be to himself and just think. He started to replay the game he had just played in his mind, and then went back to when Cedric flew right into him. He then began to reminisce of what occurred, how they fell to the pitch, and that moment when Cedric gazed into Oliver's eyes, how their skin-to-skin contact made him tingle for that moment. He found the situation odd, the fact he had never felt that immediate reaction with anyone. Even more odd, it was with a male. Oliver had obviously had his fair share of encounters with the opposite sex, but even thinking of his past, his body had never reacted that way from just the slightest touch. He decided to try and push it to the back of his mind, even though when he closed his eyes, he could see the grey warmth that was Cedric's eyes in that moment.

Even with all the reassurances from his team that if it weren't for him they wouldn't have had a chance against Gryffindor, Cedric couldn't shake his feeling of guilt. He had the Golden Snitch within grasp, and was not aware of his surroundings. He had to fly right into the other team's Keeper when he was so close! A win over Gryffindor would have proved all the hard work he put upon his team paid off. He just needed to hit the showers and try to let the water ease his guilt and soreness away.

Once the water hit him, he instantly felt a bit of relief. He began to wash away at his skin; he definitely had worked up a sweat from the extremely long match. He moved to his shoulders and then his mind triggered to what happened once he had collided with the Captain of Gryffindor. His mind went to how scared he was as they were falling, and how he gripped onto the said Gryffindor for dear life as they fell. He also thought of when their speed towards the earth slowed down, and how he hadn't moved one bit. He thought how safe he felt in that moment, knowing that Oliver had caused the safety. The way his arm held onto him protectively, and the tingle he had felt when his fingertips had moved over the other Seeker's skin beneath his robes.

Cedric had been going back and forth about his sexual preference. He had experience with a few women, but it never truly led anywhere. He found the women he had dated attractive, but there wasn't a passion, or connection that he was really looking for. That moment when he brought his eyes to Oliver's, he can't deny he felt something. Then he felt a pang of sadness, realizing he was thinking of Oliver Wood here, the image of manliness. The Scottish Gryffindor that was the ideal of any woman's dream man. He chuckled to himself, he was sure many female spectators who watched them falling to the ground would have performed Avarda Kadavra just to switch spots with him, possible there were plenty of wizards that would have done the same.

He still couldn't shake how he felt in that moment they shared. He realized he really didn't know the Gryffindor Seeker all that well. What did he know of Wood's sexual preferences? But really, he didn't know of his very well either. He hadn't experienced the same sex yet, but was hoping to eventually figure out where his preference lied. Cedric was a wizard who wanted to be sure of whom he was before he would embark into someone else's life. Fortunately he grew up in an open-minded environment, and knew that no matter what he would find love and support with his family.

He just sighed, and continued with his shower. He hoped he would get the opportunity to get to know the Gryffindor Captain. He knew this was his last year at Hogwarts, and he decided he needed to make some new friends outside of his own house. Cedric thought to himself that he might receive some concern from his house and confusion of other houses if he were seen trying to make friendly with the Gryffindor house. Oh well, Cedric was known for interhouse mingling anyways, he had dated Cho Chang. He still had friends from Ravenclaw from their relationship, so why not? He smiled to himself, thinking of the prospect of befriending the rouge Scottish Keeper.


	3. Chapter 3 Compatibility with Captains?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is the Harry Potter canon. J.K. Rowling is an excellent woman to give myself the characters to play with, and will return when done. I only own the plot, and nothing else. **

The next day was a lazy Sunday among Hogwarts. Students are in the library finishing up assignments due on Monday, reading and preparing for exams in the near future. Some were walking around the grounds, relaxing and enjoying the nice weather. Cedric was sitting by the lake, lying out and sticking to his thoughts. He was still trying to shake off the tough loss from the day prior. He had his eyes closed, but could feel and see the sun on him from under his eyelids. Suddenly it was dark, as if a cloud covered the sun. He opened his eyes to rest upon a smiling Oliver Wood standing over him.

Oliver was walking around the grounds and decided to make a visit to the lake to do some thinking himself, and saw a figure lying down. He couldn't help but smile when he realized it was Cedric. His was reminded once again of the moment when they were falling towards the pitch only yesterday. He decided he would walk over to the young wizard to see if he was feeling any better since the game. He would also give him an opportunity to make some conversation with the Hufflepuff Seeker. They both already have a couple things in common, playing Quidditch and being the respective captains for their houses, surely this would work out well.

Cedric sat up and looked a bit startled by the recent company. Oliver chuckled, and said, "All right there Diggory?" Indeed, Diggory was startled, his mind has just begun to slip to Wood, thinking of how he felt falling to the ground in the Gryffindor's arms, replaying it in his mind. It surprised him to open his eyes and see said man that was invading his thoughts, standing before him. He finally composed himself and offered a smirk, "Just surprised me that's all, didn't expect anyone to come down here."

Oliver took a seat next to Cedric, keeping a small distance between them and pulled his legs up with his arms draping over his knees. "I wanted to make sure you weren't still beating yourself up for yesterday. It doesn't do one well to continue blaming yourself. I've been there…" Wood commented, looking off towards the lake. Cedric looked at him as he spoke, captivated by his concern of his well-being. "I'm doing much better, thanks. It's just…no offense at all mate, but I wanted that win more than anything. I've been pushing my team to the brink, and it just feels like it didn't pay off in the end, ya know?" Cedric confessed.

Oliver looked over to see Cedric looking towards the ground in front of him, and saw the glum look back in his eyes. Oliver knew all too well the feeling, for his entire Quidditch career at Hogwarts; he worked and pushed his team to earn the Quidditch Cup, each year resulting in disappointment. He reached over to the Hufflepuff and put his hand on his shoulder, "Cedric, I meant what I said after the game. Your team has improved tenfold, and playing Keeper you get a pretty good view of everything. I've never seen Hufflepuff play to that degree. You guys still have a chance this year, and even though we earned the victory, we will still have to look out for you guys in the future. Keep your head up; you have nothing to be ashamed off. Worse incidents have happened during a match, just next time be more aware of your surroundings." Oliver reiterated, and gently gave Cedric a squeeze on his shoulder, and then a pat on his back.

Cedric's breath hitched for many reasons. The way his name sounded falling from the Scottish boy's lips made his stomach suddenly fill with butterflies. Also, when feeling said Gryffindor's hand on his shoulder, and then the gentle pressure made him want to sigh out loud. He had to suppress his urges, and looked up to the boy sitting next to him, and gave him a smile. "Thanks Oliver, I really appreciate it. Especially coming from someone who's famous for his work ethic with his team." It was Oliver's turn to suppress his shock, the way his name sounded falling from the younger wizard sitting next to him sounded…so right. He smiled politely, "Yeah, I have to keep some of the players alive so they can tell the horror stories of my training sessions," he replied with a chuckle.

The boys sat by the lake for a couple hours, talking about Quidditch, school, family, and what they wanted to do after Hogwarts. They both were pleasantly surprised how easily they could converse with each other, and it wasn't awkward…until after another chuckle they both shared. Cedric brought his hand up towards his face while he was laughing, and when he brought back to the space between him and Oliver, it landed on latter's hand. They both shared an immediate spark, and both pulled away quickly, taken aback. At this point they both look at each other, gazing into each other's eyes.

This was when they both looked away, down towards the lake. Cedric chuckled softly, while Oliver's thoughts went into overdrive. _"Again! Why does this keep happening?"_ Suddenly Oliver stood up, and Cedric followed suit, wondering what Oliver was going to do after another electric touch they shared. "I think I ought to go, I have homework to finish up." Oliver said quickly. Cedric smiled, though in his mind disappointed. "All right, take it easy Oliver, I'll see you later then." Oliver turned and walked away, with a lot on his mind. Cedric laid back on the ground, his mind also working in over drive.

"_Yet again, I've never had an experience like that with someone."_ He began thinking of the conversation they shared, and how it was easier than he thought to talk to the Scottish Gryffindor. He thoroughly enjoyed the time he spent with him, and felt butterflies in his stomach at the prospect of spending more time with Wood. He began to worry about Oliver's reaction to when they touched. He came to the assumption that Oliver never had an experience like that, with the same sex nonetheless. He hoped he could actually talk to him again, and in time bring the subject up. It was obvious they both reacted and noticed the spark that occurred when they touched.

Cedric never heard any gossip of Oliver possibly swinging on the other side of the relationship spectrum. But hopefully he could talk to him about it, after becoming friends though of course. After their conversation today by the lake, he could see them becoming fast friends. He got up and wiped off any grass or dirt from his clothes, and walked back towards the castle with a grin on his face. He enjoyed his time with Oliver, and hoped for more time together in the future to get to know each other.

Oliver was in the library, working on his Herbology essay due on Tuesday, two feet of parchment on the uses for Devil's Snare and how to combat it. He continued writing, but kept getting sidetracked, thinking about what had happened earlier at the lake with Cedric. The way their simple touch, felt so intimate. The spark that occurred between their hands when they touched was undeniable. "_But why with a guy? I'm not gay, am I? NO! There's no way, I am attractive to many girls, I play Quidditch and want to do so professionally! I've never even looked at guys before! But…Cedric…"_ Oliver didn't know what to do.

He finally finished up his essay, packed his bag and headed out of the library, and decided to walk around the castle while he could before curfew. He had a lot on his mind. He had never really known a gay witch or wizard, especially within the Quidditch world. He didn't have any gay relatives. Oliver was beside himself, not knowing what any of this meant. He decided to call it a night and made his way back up to Gryffindor tower to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Confusing Dreams!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is the Harry Potter canon. J.K. Rowling is an excellent woman to give myself the characters to play with, and will return when done. I only own the plot, and nothing else. **

The very next day, Oliver got out of bed and made with his morning routine. He made his way to the Gryffindor community bathroom, and tried to use a shower to wake him up for the day. He hardly got any sleep the night before; he kept having dreams that were making his 'problem' even worse. Each time he tried to sleep, Cedric's face kept appearing, and dreams of more than just innocent brushing of the hands. He was having intimate dreams of being tangled and intertwined with the Hufflepuff Seeker. He groaned, and punched his fist into the wall of the shower. He looked down, even though not needing to do so. He was extremely effected in a way that was disagreeing with what he thought was the 'right' way.

The prospect of being with Cedric obviously excited his body. This all confused Oliver, never thinking he could swing this way. He wished he had someone to talk to about all this. With no one in the showers, he placed a silencing charm and locking charm around the shower and near the door. He needed to release himself and would rather not have someone barge in on him. He reached down and grabbed his erection, and began to stroke himself rather quickly so he wouldn't have someone banging on the door to come in. Much to his surprise, he used the images from his dreams to help relieve him.

_Cedric and Oliver had met down at the Quidditch pitch. Both dresses in their Quidditch robes, they met in the middle. The first thing Oliver did was reach out, and grab Cedric's smooth face, and Cedric melted visibly to his touch. He placed his hand over Oliver's, and the spark was felt again. Cedric grabbed Oliver's hand, and pulled him towards him, pulling him into a gentle kiss. Their lips brushed over each other's slowly and gently, Oliver pulled Cedric closer and wrapped his arms around the Hufflepuff's waist, and felt the other wrap his arms around his neck pulling him closer. Suddenly, their robes were spelled away. Oliver gasped into Cedric's mouth from the feeling of their skin pressed together, and their obvious erections moving against one another's. Oliver felt one of Cedric's hands move between them, and that hand grasp both of the boy's erections and start to stroke both together in unison. Both boys pulled away from and moaned deeply from the sensation. Oliver opened his eyes and looked straight into the grey depth of Cedric's eyes, only lust and desire reflecting back to Oliver. Cedric's mouth slipped into a great grin, and he kissed Oliver once more, and began to kiss down the Gryffindor's throat, sucking and brushing his lips over the skin. Oliver moved his neck so Cedric could have better access. As soon as Cedric left some marks, he moved slowly to Oliver's shoulders, and to his chest. He moved his lips and tongue over the Gryffindor's lightly tanned chest and nipples, making them hard peaks and Oliver letting grunts and whimpers fall from his lips as Cedric attacked the revealed skin. Suddenly, Oliver felt Cedric's lips begin to trail down his chest towards his stomach. He looked down to see the brunette Hufflepuff on his knees before him, with another smirk on his face, and he watched as his lips trailed down his toned stomach, and brushed his lips over his exposed thighs, purposely skipping his erection. Oliver groaned and both hands grabbed onto Cedric's head, his fingers running through his hair. Finally, Cedric gripped onto Oliver's straining cock, and wrapped his lips around the head…_

Oliver had one hand against the shower wall; his head bent low, and his other hand quickly gave his cock a couple more strokes, and grunted as he achieved his release. The last image that gave him his release was that of Cedric taking his cock all the way in his mouth, with his eyes solely focused on Oliver's. This pushed the Gryffindor over the edge. Once he was cleaned up and with a towel wrapped around his waist, he lowered the charms, and felt a tang of guilt or possible dirtiness. He still wasn't sure in his mind if this was right for him. Even though his body said differently, he felt unsure. He went back and got dressed, ready to begin the day, but worried of his reaction if and when he saw the Hufflepuff that was displayed within his dreams and shower.

Cedric awoke with a big smile on his face. As soon as he closed his eyes the night before, he only saw the light brown eyes of Oliver Wood, and thoroughly enjoyed his dreams he had. While his mind was portraying images he knew he enjoyed, his body showed proof in the morning that his body was agreeing as well. He awoke with a ragging erection, and grinned down to the proof below his sheets by his waist. He looked around, seeing if anyone was awake. He grabbed his wand, drew his curtains closed around his bed, placed a silencing charm around his bed. He then reached under his blankets, and slowly released himself. The image of himself lying on his back with his knees near his shoulders, and the Gryffindor of his dreams pressing his weight on top of him, pressing his length into Cedric's opening, stretching and filling him deeply, taking slow and deliberate strokes. Within the dream, Cedric could see into the Gryffindor's brown depths, and saw nothing but passion and gentleness while he thrust with slow and shallow strokes, only wanting to please not only himself but the lad underneath him as well.

Cedric quickly found his release, almost grunting aloud the name of the lover in his dreams. Once he release coated his stomach, he muttered a quick cleaning charm, lowered the silencing charm, and began about his morning routine. He whistled about merrily, feeling extremely happy and hoping to run into the man he is hoping to get to know better. He made on and headed to the Great Hall to have breakfast, sitting with his Hufflepuff housemates.

Oliver was silently eating his breakfast. Normally his Quidditch teammates would talk to him about new plays and about their next match. He just stayed to his thoughts during this meal. While he was eating, he felt a little peculiar, feeling a pair of eyes watching him. He looked up towards the Hufflepuff table and saw a familiar pair of grey eyes gazing his way. Quickly as soon as he noticed Mr. Diggory looking his way, Cedric turned back to Hannah Abbott who was chatting away with the adorable bloke. Oliver sighed, and realized that maybe the person who he could talk to about this that could help would be Cedric himself. It was obvious that they both felt the connection whenever they were close; maybe they could figure it out together.

Oliver realized he couldn't be straightforward with the questions flowing through his head, but he could work on building a friendship with the Hufflepuff. He smiled to himself, how would not only his team, but his house react to Oliver befriending not only someone from a different house, but the bloody Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain! They would wonder what happened to the normally obsessed captain. Well, it being his last year, he decided it's as good a time as any to make new friends. There was the voice in the back of his mind, _"Maybe something more mate, don't rule it out!"_ Oliver kept that thought in the back of his mind, but was trying to formulate a plan of how to let Cedric know he wanted to spend time with him.

Cedric couldn't help but look occasionally towards the Gryffindor table, taking quick glances at the beau of his dreams the night before. When Oliver caught his gaze, he was slightly embarrassed and hoped to have played it off well talking to Hannah. Cedric really hoped he would get to know the Scottish, burly Gryffindor better, it was a given that they both realized the intimate connection they had been sharing with their innocent and accidental brushes of skin. It was then he felt something in the pocket of his robes that wasn't there before. He looked around, and saw Oliver from the Gryffindor table looking in his direction, which had a smirk across his face, and shot Cedric a wink, and turned back towards Angelina Johnson.

Cedric looked around his table to see no one particularly looking at him. He grabbed the parchment within his robes pocket, and opened it below the table so if someone where to peer at it he could easily hide it. _"Cedric, I hope all is well. After classes are over, meet me at the Great Hall entrance. Bring your broom and wear comfortable clothes. I thought we could fly and chat some more. – Oliver." _Cedric had to suppress the urge to squeal in delight, he felt absolutely thrilled that the Gryffindor made the first move to spend time with him. _"Don't think anything too soon Cedric. He may just want to be friends and noticed we have plenty in common in order to be friends. It's also his seventh year, don't try and get in over you head, it's just flying and talking. Nothing serious!"_

Oliver noticed the small smirk that spread across Cedric's face when his gaze dropped below his table. He wondered what would become of this. The Scottish lad couldn't shake the feeling that this was a right move, that this was something to give the good 'ole Quidditch try. Once finished with his breakfast, he got up and walked towards the door, but not without looking towards the Hufflepuff table, catching Cedric's eye, and giving a short wave with a smile and kept on his way.


	5. Chapter 5 First Date

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is the Harry Potter canon. J.K. Rowling is an excellent woman to give myself the characters to play with, and will return when done. I only own the plot, and nothing else. **

Cedric felt time moved terribly slow all day. He was looking forward to the time he was about to spend with Oliver. He hoped to get to know him a bit better, and have some fun. Cedric always felt confident and himself when he was on the Quidditch pitch, and especially on his broom. The way he could guide through the air, and feel absolute peace hundreds of feet off the ground, just was absolute bliss for Cedric and was a big reason he loved being a wizard.

Oliver was waiting near the entrance of the Great Hall, already having booked the pitch. He told Professor McGonagall that he needed the pitch so he could assist Mr. Cedric Diggory in some Quidditch strategies. Though McGonagall found this odd, she was happy with inter house mingling, and applauded Wood for his leadership. Oliver was looking down at his watch, wondering how long it took the Hufflepuff to get changed from classes and down to the Great Hall. Gryffindor Tower was on the Seventh floor for crying out loud! He heard the Hufflepuff dormitory was near the kitchens, not far away at all.

Finally, Cedric was walking towards the Great Hall entrance, and saw Oliver standing there wearing a pair of grey sweat pants with Puddlemere United down the side of one leg, a white t-shirt, and Gryffindor Quidditch team track jacket. His hair was a bit longer and messier, and he was holding his broom looking off in the distance away from Cedric. The Hufflepuff had a big goofy grin across his face, he thought even in his comfortable clothing Oliver looked ravishing. Oliver heard rapid footsteps approaching, and focused his attention towards the sound. He watched as Cedric approached him, wearing a pair of black sweatpants with the crest of his house on his right thigh, and a yellow hooded sweatshirt that read 'Captain' along the hood and 'Hufflepuff Quidditch' across the chest. Oliver had to restrain himself from looking at the crest of the Hufflepuff's house, located in a convenient place on Cedric's anatomy.

When Cedric finally approached him, he felt tightness in his throat and chest, feeling rather nervous about the Gryffindor he had wanked to the image of earlier that morning. He gave a curt nod and said, "'Hello, Oliver, sorry about the wait, got caught up by a few housemates." Oliver smiled in return, and gave him a once over on his outfit. "Rather amusing we both are wearing our respective Quidditch clothes, only if someone were to wonder to the pitch to see…" he chuckled as he ended his statement. Cedric looked over Oliver as well, and giggled in return. But his eyes did not leave the body of said Gryffindor, and he admired the lean frame of the man before him. He looked over his face, his broad frame, and his thin waist, imagined of the muscular legs beneath the sweatpants, and looked towards the leg that brandished the Gryffindor's favorite Quidditch team. He only did this to steal a glance at the profile of his arse.

Cedric finally pulled his gaze away and looked at Oliver in the eye, and asked, "Ready then?" Cedric followed Oliver down the familiar path to the Quidditch pitch. Once arriving, both prepared to mount their brooms, and headed towards the regular height of pitch where players readied to begin. They talked for a moment of what they planned to do, and began on. They took turns playing games that would increase either one's strengths in their respective positions. Cedric would come at Oliver trying to get a Quaffle past the rings from many different maneuvers. In turn, Oliver would chase after Cedric after the training Snitch. Resulting in both boys being captains of their respective houses, were able to help train and practice with each other for their respective positions, having done so with their own team's different positions. After a few hours, and the sun was readying to set, both boys retired back to the grass of the pitch. "Bloody hell Oliver, I haven't had a work out like that in quite some time. That was extremely invigorating and beneficial, thank you so much for suggesting!" Cedric stated. Oliver looked towards the Hufflepuff with a smirk and sweat upon his forehead. "Indeed, it's not easy to have people on my team challenge and push me the way you did today, I'm glad we did this. It will definitely be worth it, even with the soreness I feel coming on from this workout." Oliver replied.


	6. Chapter 6 The Showers

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is the Harry Potter canon. J.K. Rowling is an excellent woman to give myself the characters to play with, and will return when done. I only own the plot, and nothing else. **

Both headed towards the locker rooms and towards the showers. When both were about to head to their respective houses' showers, they looked at each other, both sensing the separation they truly did not want to experience. Oliver was the first to speak after they took a moment looking each other in the eye. "How about you come to Gryffindor showers? We're the only ones here and there be no reason for us to shower absolutely alone. Besides, we could talk more about what we each need to work on when we're back practicing with our teams." Cedric's heart began to beat rapidly at the prospect of being in close proximity of the Scottish lad, not only naked, but also wet. He nodded his head without revealing his true excitement of Oliver's offer, and followed him to Gryffindor's showers.

Once inside, the only real difference of their showers were the team colors represented within the showers. Both went to opposite ends of the rows of benches and lockers, changed into towels, Cedric was the first to reach the shower and started already. Oliver came in slowly, trying to mentally prepare himself for what he invited into the Gryffindor shower. He left his towel outside of the shower, and walked in. His eyes widened at the sight before him. Cedric was underneath the showerhead, hands on either side of water streaming down on his body, head leaned forward, and letting the water glisten down his backside. Oliver took his time to appreciate the form before him. The well muscled and toned back of the Hufflepuff, the way his hair clung to the back of his strong neck, the way his muscles moved as he moved from one feet to another. He admired every part of Diggory's body before him, and unconsciously licked his lips. He unfortunately didn't notice that Cedric had turned his head sideways to see if Oliver had shown up yet and saw the movement of his mouth while staring at his backside. Cedric grinned and turned back to face the wall, beginning to realize the Gryffindor felt the pull as well that he felt.

Oliver finally got enough of a show to realize that he had been almost drooling at the sight before him, and finally moved to the showerhead near Cedric's. He turned on the shower, and immediately bent his head below it. He needed to relax, his body tightening and trying to restrain himself from reaching out to the Hufflepuff in close proximity. Millions of thoughts were running through his mind, the image of Cedric with water running down his body, the way it always felt when they touched, the image he used this morning of said Hufflepuff, and all the confusion of what this all meant. Oliver did not notice that Cedric was looking at him painfully, wanting nothing more than to reach out and touch him, noticing the painful look on his face. He finally mustered up some courage, reached out and grasped the shoulder of the boy next to him. Immediately the both felt the shock they continually felt when their skin touched. Oliver turned his face towards Cedric's, looking within the depths of his eyes, and becoming more aware of the answer to the question that had been bothering him so. Cedric looked back into his eyes, gasping audibly, and finally caught his breathe to ask, "Oliver, you okay?" The next moment took both by surprise. Oliver put his hand on top of Cedric's on his shoulder, and pulled his hand down between the two of them, and gentle entangled their wet fingers. Both of their breathing became quick, and both looked down at the joined hands. Both tanned, calloused hands from many sunny days of Quidditch and handing their brooms, felt quite right together, the sparks flying between them.

Finally, Cedric looked back up towards the face of the Gryffindor, to see him staring back at him as well. Like the magic they had come to love, they were in even closer proximity, facing each other. They were still holding hands, down at their sides, and just gazing at each other, neither knowing what to do next. Cedric mustered up even more courage, and brought their hands in front of their faces, and drew them closer to his, to graze his lips over the tough, yet soft skin of Oliver's. Cedric could hear Oliver immediately gasp, and broke the entanglement of their hands, to place his rough hand over the tanned, gentle cheek of the Hufflepuff before him. He gently caressed his face, reveling in the feel of his hand against the face of the boy before him, and could not forget the feel of the boy's lips against his hand. _What on Earth is going on? This shouldn't feel so right, and so good! _Oliver kept having internal arguments, but what broke him from his trance was the feel of Cedric's body pushed flush against his own. He looked at the face within inches of his own; he could feel the ragged breathe of the Hufflepuff's against his lips…within close reach. "What is going on here?" Oliver whispered. "I don't know Oliver, but I can't help myself…"Cedric whispered before closing his eyes and pressing his lips against Oliver's. At first Oliver was shocked, but not shocked enough to pull away. _This shouldn't feel soooo bloody good, but fuck it. There's no point to stop now, time to see if this is the answer to all the questions. _Oliver began to respond and closed his eyes to the sensation of Cedric's soft lips against his own. It began innocent, they softly brushed their lips against each other's. In due time the kiss began to deepen, and limbs became entangled between the two students. Oliver wrapped his arms around the waist of the boy in front of him, and Cedric wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders of the Gryffindor. Their tongues clashed for dominance the entire snogging, and exchanged groans and moans.

Eventually they broke apart for well-needed air. They were breathing heavily, but did not break their embrace. Cedric placed his head in the crook of Oliver's neck, and tried to regain his breathe, but began to whisper into the Gryffindor's ear, "Oliver, I'm so sorry, I just couldn't help myself, it felt like the right thing to do." Cedric began to pull away feeling slightly embarrassed by the intimate moment, not even knowing if Oliver was okay with what just happened. But when the Hufflepuff made a move to pull away, Oliver grasped his hold on Cedric to not move too far away. Cedric looked to Oliver's face confused, and Oliver held a grin on his face from his confusion. "I'm not sure either Cedric, but I thoroughly enjoyed that, more so than I ever expected." Oliver stated. Cedric's eyes widened at the straightforwardness of Oliver's confession, and he was even more shocked when said Gryffindor brought his lips back upon the Hufflepuff's. Eventually the embraced couple moved to the tiled floor of the shower. Oliver straddled the thighs of Cedric and moved his back against the tiled wall, the kissing becoming rougher. Oliver moved his hands through Cedric's hair, down his throat, over his shoulders, and eventually grabbed the wrists of the Hufflepuff from his waist to above his head, pinned by one hand and Oliver began attacking the soft, delicate throat of the man beneath him. Cedric groaned with pleasure from the assault of the Gryffindor's lips, tongue, and teeth against his skin.

Oliver was in his own world, listening to the Hufflepuff below him as he assaulted his skin, reaching for any part of his body he could get a hold of. He quickly skimmed his teeth across the top of Cedric's chest, brushing his lips and tongue a bit lower, and finally found himself in front of the pecs of the young Quidditch player beneath him. He looked to see the tan, dusky nipples, and immediately began his attack on the boy's left nipple, softly kissing and running his lips over the sensitive skin, and then slowly move his tongue in a slow circle, and eventually closed his lips over the hardening nub, and began to suckle on it while moving his tongue over it. Cedric arched his back from the tiled wall and softly moaned the name of the boy causing the pleasure he was experiencing. Eventually Oliver moved his ministrations to the other soft nipple, wanting to duplicate the hardened bud he caused on the other side. Cedric eventually brought his hands to run through the hair of the Gryffindor, and settled on his shoulders squeezing them once Oliver's lips moved back up to place them on his own lips.

Oliver crawled closer into Cedric's lap, and with this move brought both of their erections within close proximity, and ended up rubbing together. At this moment, both broke the kiss and arched their backs from the immediate pleasure that movement brought. They groaned and feel sparks flying between their bodies, and immediately were back and snogging deeply, and thrusting against each other to allow the friction of their erections rubbing together to continue. They continued to thrust into each other, but eventually Cedric reached between the two bodies and grasped the throbbing erections of each boy, held them together and began to stroke each other at the same time. Oliver found the feeling incredible, and continued to thrust into Cedric's lap while bringing his lips to the Hufflepuff's lips, neck, ears, and all the skin he could assault while thrusting into Cedric's hand. Eventually he pulled away and placed his hands on either side of Cedric's face and stared deep within the grey orbs in front of him, seeing the lust and pleasure reside within his eyes. Cedric felt both of the wet, strong hands on either side of his face holding his head in place, and continued his stroking of both their aching cocks, begging for release. He looked into the deep brown eyes reflecting from what he understood to be the same feelings he felt, and broke out into a wide grin, showing his white teeth. He began to stroke quickly, knowing the both wanted their release. At a certain twist of his wrist, Oliver felt a pull in his lower stomach and knew that he would reach his orgasm soon.

He focused again on Cedric's face to see that his orgasm was reaching soon too. He quickly pressed his lips against the boy's once more, immediately thrusting his tongue along his, and placed a hand between them and wrapped his hand around Cedric's, helping them both come to their completion. Simultaneously, they groaned and moaned into each other's mouths as they made quite the mess on their stomachs and hands. As they came down from their personal highs, to quite both their surprise, they continued to kiss, but softly as their heart rates came down. As they pulled apart, they finally noticed the water around them had turned cool, not the warmth the shower had started with. Cedric laid his back against the cool tiled wall as Oliver sat back on Cedric's thighs, both not speaking a word. Cedric was too afraid to look towards the face of the Gryffindor he just shared this intimate moment with, a million thoughts running through his head. _"Oh no, what just happened? That wasn't supposed to happen, well I'm glad it did, but I have no idea if Oliver is regretting this immediately. I've come to terms with how I feel towards the same sex, but what about him?! I've ruined everything." _Cedric finally looked up towards the Gryffindor still sitting before him, looking as though he was struggling with his thoughts as well.

"_What. The. Fuck! That was not what I expected when inviting him into this shower room. Why did I do that? I don't like boys! I DON'T! But why did I enjoy that? Cedric tried to pull away, and I wouldn't allow it. Everything about that felt fantastic. I just don't know…" _as Oliver was finished thinking, he looked to see a sad expression across the face of the Hufflepuff below him. He felt a tug to remove that look of sadness from his face doing it anyway he could. He reached and grasped the chin of the boy before him and pulled his face towards his. Cedric was surprised by the act, and showed the surprise on his face. He looked towards the Gryffindor, wondering what on Earth could happen next. "Confused as well?" Oliver asked, with a small smile etching his face. "Yeah, a little I suppose. Sorry, I've never done anything like…_this_ before." Cedric admitted, he'd never experimented with a boy before, and his draw to the Scottish Gryffindor was absolutely confusing.

Oliver took a deep breathe, and released, realizing both these boys weren't quite sure where this attraction came from, and quite who to talk to about it. Regardless of their lack of expertise within the area, Oliver wanted to comfort Cedric from feeling sad, and Cedric wanted to feel comfort from Oliver. They both at least realized this, and finally decided to separate due to cold water pooling around them. As Oliver got up, he lended a hand to Cedric, and even after all they did in that moment, felt the spark as they grasped hands. Oliver pulled Cedric up, and unintentionally, where within close proximity again. They both gasped, and Oliver decided to speak up about the situation. "Do….do you fancy me Cedric?" Cedric looked down between them at their feet, not knowing how much he should really admit, but decided to go with a sarcastic remark. "Well, if I didn't, do you think I would have done what we just did?" He looked up to see the reaction on the Gryffindor's face with a coy smile. "No, I suppose not." Oliver responded with a chuckle, looking at the spot where they had just shared that intimate moment.

He looked back to Cedric, and decided they should talk more about this. Not here, but later. He grasped onto Cedric's hand, and entangled their fingers, bringing their hands to his face and gently brushing his lips over the skin. He then looked into Cedric's eyes while letting their hands stay entangled down their side. "I'm not quite sure what is going on here Cedric. I'm just confused, but I can't mistake this for being wrong, that…was fantastic. I'd like to, no I need to talk to you about this. But not here, we need to get back to the castle, by the look of it it's almost curfew and I have a horrific essay due to Professor Snape in a couple of days. Look, it's Thursday. How about after practice on Saturday, we set up to the seventh floor, locate in an empty room, and talk about this? As much as I'd like to now, I still have plenty of work to do before N.E.W.T.'s as I'm sure you have stuff to prepare for your O.W.L.'s, that sound okay?" Oliver stated, hoping the Hufflepuff before him would agree to meet alone that weekend. Cedric's thoughts were reeling from this offer, beyond estatic that Oliver knew that they needed to figure this out. He got a huge goofy grin on his face that he really did not want the Gryffindor to see, and quickly tried to wipe it from his face. Oliver caught it, and broke out into a wide smile.

"Excited there Ced?" Oliver teased, and Cedric brought out into an even wider grin, and a blush crept over his face. "I suppose, I mean I didn't quite expect this reaction from you about this whole deal." Cedric admitted. Finally they looked at each other as they spoke, and Oliver admitted himself, "I didn't think I would react like this either. But then again, I never expected for what happened to happen, and I think it's fair for us to talk more about this later, let's go then?" They both made their way to the locker room to change into their clothes they had long forgotten about, and made way back towards the castle. On their way they didn't speak, and kept to themselves about their own thoughts on the way back. Once they reached the door back inside the castle, and the sun was setting on the horizon, they paused before opening the door. They looked towards each other, not knowing exactly how to end their time together for the day. Oliver took the moment to reach out to Cedric, and both embraced in a hug, not knowing for certain where this would lead. After they backed away just a bit but not breaking the embrace, they looked into each other's eyes without saying a word. Deep brown gazed into light grey, and both closed as they moved closer to brush their lips together once more. It slightly deepened, as groans were exchanged from the moment, saying goodbye for the time being. As the kiss broke, they pressed their foreheads together, catching their breath. "Ready to go in then?" Oliver whispered, looking for Cedric's response. "Ready as I'll ever be until next time." He whispered back with a chuckle in his voice.

They broke apart, smoothed out their clothes to hide any embrace they had before entering, and hoped no one would notice their flushed faces or kiss swollen lips as they strode to their respective dormitories. When Cedric made it to the Hufflepuff common room, he bore a wide grin on his face, whistling about as he sat down to began some homework due in a couple days. Everyone looked at him and saw his bright, chipper mood. Many just figured it was Cedric being himself; there would be no reason for him to be anything other than chipper. Others thought it was due to a Ms. Cho Chang, but those who weren't close to him didn't know that had failed before the end of last year. As Cedric worked on his homework, he could not stop thinking of the certain Scottish lad who had put him in such a great mood.

Oliver could be found in the library working on his essay due for Professor Snape. Though he did not show his emotion like the Hufflepuff, his thoughts kept wondering back to him while trying to finish this damned essay. He eventually took a break and brought his hand to his forehead, while setting his quill down. He had to giggle to himself; he hadn't felt this way about someone in quite some time. But the fact of the matter was that it was about another boy, not the usual girls that flocked to the quiet, Quidditch obsessed Gryffindor. He couldn't help the guilty or dirty feeling that came over him when thinking of the Hufflepuff and what took place in the shower. Though he enjoyed it thoroughly, it was a subject he had never dealt with before. He didn't know of any gay friends or relatives in his family. He most definitely didn't know of whom he could talk to outside of Cedric. It seemed they both were new to this and it would be helpful to find someone who was more knowledgeable in the area. Until he discovered the person with much more experience in this area, he went back to his essay on the history of the Polyjuice Potion, the history and misuse of the potion, and the great advancements since it's beginning.


	7. Chapter 7 The Talking Stage

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is the Harry Potter canon. J.K. Rowling is an excellent woman to give myself the characters to play with, and will return when done. I only own the plot, and nothing else. **

The following days drew on slowly, agonizingly slow. Both the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were counting down the moments till they could talk more about what had transpired between them. Obviously it was more apparent that the Hufflepuff was anxious, unlike the Gryffindor who kept everything internal that affected him. Saturday had come, and early in the afternoon the Gryffindor Quidditch team had assembled for practice against their next opponent, Slytherin. Though the members of the team had expected grueling training, more lectures from the Captain, and a longer practice than usual, their practice ended only after three hours. It may possibly have been the shortest practice any of them had experience before a Slytherin match up. No one questioned the early dismissal, they had practiced hard and were ready for the match up, but Harry felt the need to make sure Wood hadn't gone mad. Once they had gone to the showers, he noticed Wood was moving more quickly than ever seen. Usually he's the last out of the locker room, but he had already showered and was getting ready to head out as Harry had just gotten into his towel heading for the showers.

"Hey Wood, can I have a minute?" Harry inquired. Wood turned towards his Seeker, and inwardly sighed, being taken away from his mission of finding a certain Hufflepuff to talk to. "What's up Potter?" Wood asked once they had found a spot in the locker room that was away from the rest of the teammates. "I wanted to make sure everything was okay with you, today you seemed a bit, not yourself as you usually are during Quidditch practice, especially before a match up with Slytherin. I'm not complaining, I just wanted to make sure you're doing all right." Harry spit out trying not to regret bringing up Wood's decision to call practice early. Harry thought he'd see so many different reactions from his Captain, but the chuckle that came from the Scottish Keeper was the last thing he expected. Oliver's chuckle lasted for a bit, and he brought his hand up and rested it on Harry's shoulder, trying to calm down his laughter. "No Harry I'm actually quite well, more than well as a matter of fact. I ended practice 'early' because I do in fact trust my team, and I do have somewhere I need to get going to. Sort of a date I guess you could say. But I trust you'll keep this between you and I. If anyone else from the team asks, just let them know they are prepared for Slytherin and to just go over the plays while they have some free time." Oliver admitted and asked of Harry, which shocked Harry even more.

As Oliver walked away and yelled goodbye to the rest of the members in the locker room, Harry was just curious of who this date was with, why he had picked Harry to admit this all to, and if this would be a common trend in the future. Regardless, he guessed he could talk to Wood about it another time. Though they never were really close friends, but acquaintances and teammates. He just stored it away in the back of his mind to talk to Wood about it later, amongst the other things the Hero of the Wizarding World had to worry about on a day-to-day basis.

Oliver walked rather briskly towards the Castle, and was preparing himself mentally. It would be a first for him to walk towards the kitchens, not for a midnight snack, but to find himself in front of the still life painting that led to the Hufflepuff dormitory. He walked towards the entrance to the dormitory, and waited a moment before saying anything. Finally, he spoke to the painting, "Hello, I need to see Cedric Diggory please, I'm Oliver Wood." Within the dormitory, Cedric was sitting within a comfortable chair looking out the window, waiting to hear that his guest had arrived to meet up with him.. Suddenly, he heard from the still life painting inside the dormitory, saying that Mr. Diggory had a guest waiting for him outside. Before the painting could say who was there, Cedric was already almost out the portrait.

When Cedric came out of the portrait and had it swinging closed behind him, he fell into the Gryffindor waiting for him. With the collision, they fell into an embrace, which would be viewed with some suspicion if anyone were around. Cedric relaxed audibly into Oliver's embrace, and didn't bother to look around before just staying within the embrace of Oliver's arms. The Gryffindor though, looked around the hallway before enjoying the slight weight of the Hufflepuff in his arms. He reached and grabbed the chin of the boy in his arms, and smiled at him due to the look of complete content on his face from being near Oliver again. Cedric smiled back up at him, and gave a small, "hey," and grinned big, with a slight blush on his face, knowing he is easy to read as an open book.

Oliver chuckled at the reactions he could read all over the boy's face, and couldn't help but catch the giddiness that Cedric was holding himself. It had been a long time since they'd be in close proximity of each other, and it was obvious that they missed the intimate contact. Once again looking around the hallway, Oliver leaned in towards Cedric, and pressed his lips against Cedric's, brushing his lips against the Hufflepuff's, and eventually deepened the kiss, their tongues clashing against each others and their hands roaming all over each other's shoulders, necks, hair, and backs. Eventually they broke apart, and Oliver smiled down at Cedric, kisses him on his forehead, and said, "We should probably move to somewhere more private, and not in the middle of this hallway."

Cedric sighed, and moved towards Oliver again to give him a quick kiss, while grabbing onto his bottom lip with his teeth and tugged a bit while pulling away, and said, "okay…" Cedric grabbed at Oliver's hand and they started towards the stairs. When they reached the top of the stairs near the Great Hall, though there was no one around, Oliver pulled Cedric into a corner where no one could see them anyway, he wanted to tell Cedric why he would pull away from him if someone was near and they were holding hands. "I'm really sorry Cedric, but I'm not still not quite sure about how I feel about you and I. As much as I enjoy P.D.A.'s and holding your hand, I'm not quite ready to show everyone, is that okay?" Cedric frowned slightly, but understood what the Scottish man was trying to say, and figured they could talk more about it upstairs when they found an empty room.


	8. Chapter 8 The Room of Requirement

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is the Harry Potter canon. J.K. Rowling is an excellent woman to give myself the characters to play with, and will return when done. I only own the plot, and nothing else. **

They made their way up to the seventh floor, both being quiet but content with the silence between them on their way to find an empty room. Eventually Oliver found what he was looking for, a blank wall, opposite a tapestry showing Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls to dance the ballet. He turned to Cedric and asked, "Have you ever heard of the Room of Requirement before?" Cedric looked befuddled, and replied, "No…" "Well stand over there for a moment," replied Oliver, and when Cedric moved, Oliver held a look of concentration on his face, and moved, pacing in front of the blank wall three times. Eventually a door revealed itself on the blank wall, and Cedric looked on astounded. Oliver smiled triumphantly, and grabbed Cedric's hand to open the door.

Once inside, the room was warm and had a fireplace in a corner already with a roaring fire. There were a few couches and chairs that looked comfortable, and some goblets and pitchers of pumpkin juice, along with some snacks incase they were to get hungry or thirsty from their talk. Cedric smiled while seeing the mixing colors of yellow, black, scarlet, and gold. He turned to Oliver, and inquired, "How did you do this?" Oliver smirked, and replied, "The Room of Requirement is for those who need it for great use, and while I was pacing in front of the blank wall, I was concentrating on what you and I needed this room for." Cedric smiled, and though if eventually they would need this room if there were a future between them. Suddenly, a bed appeared along a wall near the fireplace, and a soft appearing rug appeared before the fireplace. Oliver looked suspiciously at the new additions, and looked towards Cedric, who tried to hold an innocent look on his face.

"Cute Cedric, really cute…"he trailed off and grabbed for Cedric's hand. He directed him towards the leather couch near the fireplace, and both sat down. Oliver eventually turned to face Cedric, and crossed his legs Indian style to be facing him. "So…we're here to talk…" Oliver started. "Yeah, I was looking forward to this for the past couple of days, and now I'm speechless, " Cedric joked while turning to face Oliver as well, sitting on his heels on the couch. Oliver thought for a moment, and figured to start from the beginning of the thoughts that had been going through his head. "Well, I guess I'll start with saying I'm utterly confused by all of this. I mean, I'll admit I feel attracted to you, and I enjoy when we're together, it's just all new to me." Cedric nodded and responded, "I agree. I've been thinking a lot about this too, and I guess it seems normal for me too at the same time. Though I've never done anything with a guy, it feels right. I think it's right to believe, I am gay, and always have been. Just, you kind of helped me figure it out, "Cedric looked down to his hands, which were clasped together and was fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

Oliver could sense his embarrassment by admitting this to him, they had only begun speaking to each other the week prior, and each felt a strong attraction to one another, which brought along new feelings. Oliver felt he needed to be honest with him as well, and replied, "Well, this is all new, and as I said I do like being with you. I've been wrestling with the idea of being gay. I'm not sure, I've been with girls before and I still feel I'm attracted to them, but I feel strongly attracted to you, and it feels stronger than what I've felt before." Cedric bit his lip to hide his smile, just to know that Oliver Wood felt the same strong pull towards him as he did. Though Oliver didn't quite know his sexual preference, he knew of his preference to him. That meant enough to Cedric. He started to inch closer to Oliver, testing the water, and eventually his hands found their way to the Gryffindor's legs, resting on his thighs.

Oliver looked up into the stormy grey eyes looking back at him. He smirked, brought his eyes down to the hands resting on his lap, and decided they did enough talking for the moment, and they could reconvene to talking after a good bit of snogging. He grabbed Cedric's hands, and kissed the back of each, while pulling the boy towards him, till eventually Cedric was straddling Oliver's lap, and Oliver had stretched his legs out behind Cedric so they reached the other side of the couch. Oliver brought his hand up to Cedric's neck, and could feel his pulse beating rapidly, but felt the boy above him relax to his touch. He brought his hand up to his cheek, and felt heat rush to the skin, and Cedric snuggle against the hand. Oliver chuckled, and eventually grabbed the Hufflepuff's chin, and brought his lips down towards his, in a bruising kiss.

Cedric groaned against the Scottish lad's lips, and eventually opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, while running his hands through the back of the other boy's hair, and gripped the hair, pulling his head back a bit so he could move his ministrations to the neck of the boy below him. He used his teeth and tongue to lavish the skin, living small marks that the Keeper could easily hide once they were through. He had missed him incredibly and was realizing it now while he couldn't get enough of the body below him. He could feel the groans leaving Oliver's throat with his lips, and it excited him even more to not only hear the groans he was causing, but to feel them, made the tension in his lap grow even more.

Oliver eventually scooted their bodies to where he was laying down, his head being supported but a pillow that wasn't there previously. Oliver silently thanked the heavens for this room, and went back to focusing on the heated body above him, assaulting his neck, and eventually felt the tension built within Cedric's pants rubbing against his own. He grabbed the back of Cedric's hair, and moved his head to be facing him, and pressed his forehead against his, heavily breathing. "Blimey Diggory, what you do to me…"Oliver expressed. Cedric smiled, closed his eyes, and pressed his face towards Oliver's to kiss him again.

Eventually Oliver raised his legs and planted his feet on the couch to support Cedric to sit up. Oliver moved himself to have his back against the arm of the couch, and smiled up to Cedric, while moving his lips to his cheek, jaw line, then to his ear, nibbling on the earlobe and kissing around his ear. While Cedric was reeling in the feeling of the Scottish lad's lips, teeth, and tongue all over his available skin, he felt strong fingers move towards the hem of his shirt, and eventually hands slide up his back, mapping every inch of his strong, muscular back. He gasped, and then groaned when he felt those strong hands grab his firm ass. He arched his back and felt electricity shoot through his body.

Oliver gasped as well to Cedric's reaction, and at this time took advantage of the Hufflepuff's reaction, and pulled the hem of the boy's shirt towards his head, and pulled it completely off. With the new skin exposed, Oliver ran his firm, calloused, but gentle hands over the chest of the body above him. His fingers skimmed over the dusty pink nipples, and felt the Seeker above him tense a bit. When Oliver noticed this, he repeated running his fingers over the nipples, and smiled when Cedric gasped. He had found a weak spot, and while pulling on the neck of the boy above him to give him another bruising kiss, he reached between them with both hands and pinched the boy's nipples.

Cedric broke the kiss and cried out from the intense pleasure of the slight pain the Gryffindor had given him. He looked down at the brown orbs looking up at him, both pairs of eyes holding intense passion for each other in that intimate moment. Cedric went back to kissing Oliver, and Oliver reached lower to unzip the Hufflepuff's trousers. Cedric sighed against the Gryffindor's lips, and then reached for the hem of the Scottish lad's shirt to match him, and once the shirt was removed, he pressed himself flush against the other, both reveling in the feel of their hot skin together. Oliver pushed on Cedric's shoulders to have him sit up again, and he reached to open the trousers he had recently unzipped, and pushed the trousers down to the Hufflepuff's knees, and Cedric pushed them down and off his body.

Oliver grinned at the sight before him. Apparently Cedric had planned on getting lucky tonight, going commando. He looked up to see a blush creep over the Hufflepuff's cheeks and neck. He looked away slightly from the Gryffindor below him, and just snickered. Oliver cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Someone was hopeful weren't they?" Cedric giggled again, looked back towards Oliver and nodded his head. Oliver looked back down to see Cedric's straining erection pointing straight up, begging for attention. He placed his hand over the neck of the boy above him, and pulled him in for a kiss, running his tongue over the Hufflepuff's lower lip. While doing so, he reached in between them and grasped Cedric's erection in his hand, while running his thumb over the leaking head. Cedric groaned audibly against Oliver's lips, but did not pull away. He moved himself to be pressed against Oliver as much as he could without stopping the ministrations that the Gryffindor was doing to him. During their intense snogging, Oliver continued to move his hand up and down, twisting his wrist with the Hufflepuff's hard cock in his hand. It was easy to figure out what Cedric liked, being male, he knew what he liked, and it seemed comparable to Cedric's preferences. Cedric writhed above the Gryffindor, and moaned against his lips, feeling he could not take much more of the glorious hand job he was receiving. He continued to thrust into the hand, loving the friction. He trembled, feeling the lad below him increase pressure around his straining cock, holding him off, teasing him, twisting his wrist and continuing to stroke him. He pulled away from Oliver's lips; his eyes closed, and begged, "Please Oliver, I can't hold out much longer." Oliver looked up to him, seeing his face contorted in extreme pleasure. "I want you to look at me when you cum, Cedric." Cedric immediately opened his eyes, and whimpered, "I am so close, please let me cum Oliver…please!" Oliver gasped audibly, and lessened the pressure on the Hufflepuff's erection, and began stroking him rapidly, fisting him up and down, twisting quickly. Finally, Cedric kept his eyes open when he groaned Oliver's name, as his seed spilled all over the Gryffindor's stomach. Cedric finally closed his eyes after his orgasm rocked him, and collapsed against the boy beneath him, breathing rapidly. Oliver chuckled, and reveled in the feeling of the weight above him, relaxing into his arms. Finally Cedric sat up in Oliver's lap, and looked down at the boy, with a huge grin on his face. Oliver smiled back, and reached between them, grabbing the Hufflepuff's hand, wiping off the mess between them onto his fingers, and slowly brought the hand to his mouth, sucking clean the mess Cedric had produced, tasting him for the first time.


	9. Chapter 9 The Room of Requirement 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is the Harry Potter canon. J.K. Rowling is an excellent woman to give myself the characters to play with, and will return when done. I only own the plot, and nothing else. **

Cedric groaned at the sight, loving the view, but hoping he would feel those lips wrapped around elsewhere in the near future. Once Oliver was done with clean up, he sat up, gripped Cedric's legs to wrap around his waist, and carried him to the bed. Cedric wrapped his arms around the Gryffindor's neck, holding on and kissing at the strong neck as he was carried and placed in the middle of the bed. Once being placed on the bed, still naked, Cedric laid lazily on the bed, spreading himself out, looking up to the boy at the foot of the bed with a seductive look in his eyes. Finally, Oliver joined him on the bed, straddled his thighs, and moved down to kiss the boy below him, moving his hands to grab those of the Hufflepuff, pinning them above his head, kissing along his neck again, loving the taste of his skin.

Cedric could feel the straining erection of the boy above him, and knew he wanted to try something new, to help relieve the Scottish lad as he had done for him. He broke his hands free, grabbed the shoulders of the Gryffindor, and flipped them so he was on top. He began slowly kissing Oliver's lips, tasting himself upon said lips and groaning, smiling. He eventually ventured lower, running his lips over each dusky, tan nipple, while pinching the other to make both hard. Oliver breathed heavily, and groaned, while allowing his fingers to mesh within the Hufflepuff's hair, and following as the head continued lower. The boy above the Gryffindor slowly moved his lips down the toned, muscular stomach of the lad below him, tracing the perfect lines of the abdomen below him with his tongue.

Oliver's stomach was rising and falling quickly, anticipating where the Hufflepuff's mouth will end up, and quickly was answered when he felt the hot breath of said boy's against his clothed erection. He trembled, and whimpered slightly. Cedric grinned widely, never thinking he would hear the rogue Scottish lad below him ever whimper. He quickly rubbed his hands over the sides of the Gryffindor, and brought his hands to the front of the trousers in front of his face, and unbuttoned and unzipped them, and discarded them quickly, wanting to reveal more. He found Oliver adorned scarlet silk boxers, with a small gold lion on the left thigh. He giggled, and smirked up at Oliver. Oliver shrugged, and replied, "I'm a Gryffindor through and through, I show house pride," and ended the statement with sticking his tongue out at the Hufflepuff.

Cedric chuckled once again, and then watched for the reaction on Oliver's face as he brought his hand to cover the still clothed erection straining for release. Oliver's face showed that of pure pleasure, and anxiousness, wanting to be freed from the confines of his boxers. Finally, Cedric brought his mouth to the hem of the boxers, and grabbed the hem with his teeth, and slowing pulled the boxers down the thighs of the Gryffindor below him, and finally pulled them off from his ankles while sitting back on his feet to pull them off. Once discarded, Cedric looked below him to enjoy the view of Oliver Wood, tanned and toned in every aspect, sprawled out before him, which a hard and aching erection jutting out from the soft brown curls below his pelvis.

Cedric sighed, drinking in the sight of Oliver, loving the beautiful view. Eventually, he started at the ankles of the Gryffindor, and kisses slowly up each leg, teasing him mercifully. Eventually he reached the strong thighs of Oliver, and dragged his fingertips along the skin, watching goose bumps spread over the skin. Oliver reacted and thrusted upwards; in response Cedric giggled and gripped each hip with his hands and held down Oliver. "Nuh uh uh, you must be patient, lion." Oliver grunted, and whispered, "Damn badgers." Slowly, Cedric pressed long, soft, tender kisses around each patch of skin that wasn't Oliver's cock. Oliver was trembling below him, wanting nothing more than to feel Cedric's smooth lips wrapped around him, but knew he needed to be patient; the reward would be great.

In due time, while gripping Oliver's firm backside, he brought the tortured erection of the Gryffindor to his mouth, and slowly wrapped his lips around the head. Oliver sighed in great relief, reveling in the feel of his cock finally entering Cedric's mouth. Cedric took each inch in, one after the other, until he finally had Oliver's cock deep inside his mouth, touching the back of his throat. It took great strength of the Hufflepuff to hold the Gryffindor down by his hips, who was trying to thrust up or move. It was extremely sensitive to be held within the tight, moist cave that was Cedric's mouth. Finally, Cedric released Oliver's erection from this throat, and began a slow pace of taking him in and out of his mouth. In doing so, he twirled his tongue around the shaft and brought one hand from his ass to the sensitive skin of Oliver's balls. Oliver grunted audibly, and let his hands rest in the soft hair of Cedric's while he moved his lips around his cock.

In due time, Cedric began to increase his pace, taking the other hand from Oliver's ass and bringing it to assist in stroking his cock with his hand and mouth. Oliver began to speak obscenities, laced with his thick Scottish accent. "Fuck Ced…that feels fucking terrific. Merlin Ceeeeeed!" This motivated the Hufflepuff more, deciding it was time to allow for the Gryffindor to have his release. He sped up his ministrations more, and began to hum against the rock hard erection within his mouth, and this caused Oliver to thrust upwards while gripping Cedric's hair tightly. "Fuck Cedric, oh Merlin I'm going to cum, oh Cedric, CEDRIC!" As Oliver screamed the grey-eyed boy's name, he released his seed into the awaiting mouth. Cedric swallowed all of the seed gratefully; enjoying the taste of the release he created for the boy underneath him.

Cedric slowly kissed the head of Oliver's cock, and kissed each patch of skin he came across on his slow return up to the face of the content Scotsman. He smiled at the relaxed look on his face, and the slowly breathe the boy was releasing. Finally, Oliver opened his eyes to stare into the grey ones looking at him, and broke into a wide grin. He pulled Cedric into a soft, passionate kiss, tasting himself on those soft, red lips. Eventually, they laid side by side to each other, pulling up the sheets to cover their naked bodies. They faced each other's hands together, and talked well into the night of what they had just experienced. Both told each other what they did like and didn't like, which they revealed they liked everything, and didn't dislike a thing. After a while of talking, and feeling sleep catching up with them, Oliver laid on his back while Cedric placed his head on the broad shoulder of the Scotsmen, and they continued holding hands while sleeping, feelings absolutely content in the situation they had created for the night. Though they had only planned on talking, they discovered much more of their own preferences in that night, and went on to dream of their activities.


	10. Chapter 10 Good Morning Ollie

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is the Harry Potter canon. J.K. Rowling is an excellent woman to give myself the characters to play with, and will return when done. I only own the plot, and nothing else. **

In the early morning, luckily they both had thought of an alarm clock before they fell asleep to wake up them before most students would be awake. They both stretched from their position, which had not changed as they slept. They awoke in each other's arms, still holding hands. Oliver looked down to the grey eyes looking up at him, and shared the same smile. "Good morning, Ollie." Cedric stated. "Good morning to yourself Ced." Oliver replied, and then questioned, "Ollie? I haven't been called that one before." "Sorry, if you don't like it I won't call you that, but I thought it was a cute nick name, and I like it." Cedric admitted. Oliver chuckled and rolled his eyes, and replied, "Ollie, it sounds nice, coming from you of course."

Cedric smiled again and blushed, and reached up to kiss the Gryffindor, a soft kiss that they both melted into. From the events that displayed within their dreams the night before, when Cedric moved to lay over Oliver, they noticed they both had matching erections, and each groaned into each other's mouths from the realization. Cedric pulled away, held a smirk on his face, and gazed down into the brown depths of Oliver's eyes. "I have an idea, if you'd like to try that is," he declared. Oliver cocked an eyebrow, and nodded, "What you have in mind Ced?" Cedric smirked again, and brought back the covers to reveal their naked bodies again, and began to kiss down his body like the night before, but instead while he brought his head down the side of the Gryffindor, he positioned his body to where his head meet Oliver's lap and vice versa. Cedric glanced up to Oliver while turning to his side, and pulled the Gryffindor's hip towards his face, smirked, and grasped the erection Oliver was sporting.

Oliver gasped loudly, and quickly caught on, reaching for Cedric's matching erection. Both began to simultaneously stroke each other in unison, both moaning and sighing from the relief and pleasure each other was eliciting from one another. Cedric laid his head against the thigh closest to him, and stared at the reactions on Oliver's face when he twisted his wrist just the right way, and then closed his eyes tightly when Oliver reciprocated the movement. With one particularly long stroke, Cedric opened his mouth widely to moan Oliver's name, and while stroking the Gryffindor, let his mouth lead to the thigh he had been leaning his head upon, and bit down gently. Oliver arched his back at this move, and immediately thought of the mark that would leave, and decided to give Cedric a matching mark on the thigh closest to him. Both began leaving love bites all over the skin they could find, and eventually Oliver brought Cedric's straining erection to his lips, and began taking him inside his mouth.

Cedric cried out loud, and copied the move and brought Oliver into his mouth. The only sounds that could be heard within the room were those of each other's ministrations to each other's morning erections, sucking each other into their mouths, and the occasional grunt and gasp, each audible reaction bringing each other closer to their release from the vibrations it sent through each other's bodies. Oliver eventually brought a hand to Cedric's firm backside, and brought his middle finger to the tight puckered hole between the cheeks of Cedric's ass, which resulted in an arching of Cedric's back and pushing his cock further into Oliver's mouth. Cedric decided to try out the same action on Oliver, and repeated the move, bringing his strong by slender digit between the cleft of Oliver's ass, and played with the tight channel as well. Both began thrusting and working each other to the brink. Finally, simultaneously, both thrusted forward and spilled their seed within each other's mouths; each greedily tasting each other and swallowing all they offered.

Eventually, they separated from each other, and found themselves head to head, laying back on the pillows of the bed and trying to bring their breathes back to normal. Oliver spoke first, grabbing for Cedric's hand, and stated, "Well that was new." "Cedric giggled, and replied, "Yes, very new. I enjoyed it, did you?" Oliver turned to his side, bringing Cedric's hand to his mouth to press a soft kiss to the back of his hand. "I did, I didn't think I would but I did, especially what we did at the end to each other." Cedric smiled, and turned to face Oliver as well, "Well, I would say it's good for us to experiment with this new found preference. I think it's important we communicate openly, and agree to try out things we think of, agreed?" "I would like that, and to come here for our 'open communication'. Though I enjoy this and see it continuing, I'm not quite ready for everyone to know." Oliver admitted. Cedric sighed, and looked into the brown depth looking back at him.

"I'm fine with that. I just want to know, would we consider ourselves exclusive? I mean, we don't have to consider this a relationship yet, our for me to call you my boyfriend, but I don't intend on seeing anyone else, and would like to only see you, I'm not much of a polygamist." Cedric declared. Oliver pulled Cedric with him to sit against the headboard of the bed, and sat there a moment to ponder over what Cedric just asked him. Though it's not as though he asked him to write his vows, it was a big step to go from straight one day, to being exclusive with another man. He thought about the night they just shared, and how it would be unfair to expect nothing outside of shagging to become of this. He obviously enjoyed his time shared with Cedric, and the Huffepuff reciprocated the feelings. He got along with him easily, and could only see good things coming from their blooming friendship.

"I will admit my apprehension, only because this is all so new to me. Although, I enjoy spending time with you, and I thoroughly enjoy discovering these new feelings with you. The intimate times are spectacular, and I would be a fool to walk away from this. I agree, we should be exclusive and I don't want to share this kind of intimacy with someone else, girl or boy." Oliver announced. A huge smile spread across Cedric's face, and Oliver could not suppress his chuckle from the reaction. Cedric moved to sit in Oliver's lap, and kisses him gently, and passionately, reveling in the new experience of being with Oliver. Said Gryffindor gripped Cedric's waist, and raised him into his arms, walking with his legs around his waist, and thought of a big shower, and it appeared for them to walk in to clean up the old fashioned way. Each took turns soaping each other up, cleaning each other, and another good snogging session before leaving the Room of Requirement.


	11. Chapter 11 Surprise Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is the Harry Potter canon. J.K. Rowling is an excellent woman to give myself the characters to play with, and will return when done. I only own the plot, and nothing else. **

They woke up as early as they did so no one would see them leave or suspect anything. They left the Room of Requirement and headed towards Gryffindor Tower to part their ways. As they approached the portrait of the Fat Lady to say goodbye, they embraced and kissed softly before Oliver whispered the password and walked in with a parting glance to Cedric. As Cedric left with a big, goofy grin on his face heading back towards the Hufflepuff Dormitory, another Gryffindor student was rounding the corner as he witnessed the exchange between the Quidditch captains. Harry stood rooted in his spot for a moment, and backed behind a corner so neither would see him when they broke away. Harry stood there and backed away when Cedric walked by, and walked back to the dormitory. He started to piece everything together, and was surprised, but not disgusted by it. Harry was a fairly open minded person growing up with Muggles, but never would have guessed Oliver Wood and Cedric Diggory, and this was definitely a wake up.

Cedric made it finally to the Hufflepuff dormitory and laid down in his bed to get a couple more hours sleep before getting back up for breakfast. He lay down and drew his curtains shut, with a huge grin on his face. He kept replaying the night before in his mind, and felt extremely giddy. It was unbelievable that in the past couple of weeks he went from fairly alone and in unhappy relationships, He now discovered a new, exciting relationship with someone he never would have imagined he'd be with. Cedric began to think of when he first saw Oliver Wood, and it was actually during the first Gryffindor/Hufflepuff match in Cedric's second year at Hogwarts and first year on the team. He recalled how he felt when he watched the Keeper soar gracefully to stop the quaffles from passing through the hoops on the Gryffindor end.

Cedric realized he had an attraction to the Gryffindor from the very beginning, just didn't know to what extent. He grinned again, and was extremely pleased with the turn of events in his life, and was ready to see how far this relationship would go. He finally pulled up the covers and fell asleep, happy for the turn of events and with a certain Scottish lad on his mind as sleep took him over.

Harry was still in the Gryffindor common room, and was alone in his thoughts. He couldn't go back to sleep after his morning flying. After his discovery coming back to the dormitory, he wanted to talk to Oliver as soon as possible, but didn't know when would be the proper time. Finally, taking matters into his own hands and needed to get things off his chest, he went to the 7th year dormitory, and gently knocked.

Oliver was lying in his bed replaying the events from the night prior as well. Although he was doubtful in the beginning, he approved of the turn of events. He also thought of the first time he laid eyes on Mr. Cedric Diggory. It was during a passing of the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor teams after practice. They had walked passed each other, and Oliver easily spotted the new addition to the team. He had given him a once over, at the time it seemed innocent and just a fellow Quidditch player sizing up the opponent, but now analyzing the past event, realized he had done so eyeing the player over to every detail. The already strong stature of the 2nd year Hogwarts student, the grey stormy eyes that would be seeking the Golden snitch, the way the wind blew through the dark with red tint hair. Yes, it became painfully obvious now there had been an attraction from the beginning, it just did not register that way. The truth slowly crept upon him, that he had always had a thing for Diggory. Whether it was the silent looks he stole at the Hufflepuff, to drilling his team to stop him at all costs when it came to Quidditch.

He was taken away from his insightful thinking when he heard a knocking at the door. He got up slowly, feeling light and absolutely blissful. He went to the door and opened it, and on the other end saw Potter, and a look of surprise came over his face. "Potter, it's early, you all right mate?" Harry shifted from his left foot to his right, and avoided making eye contact with his Quidditch captain. "Yeah…erm…I'm okay, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something, kind of private." Oliver looked even more confused; he hadn't ever had a private conversation with his team's Seeker, and never felt they were that close of friends being so separate in age. Feeling that obviously Potter had come to him for a reason. "Yeah, sure, we should probably leave here though, we don't need to attract an audience if you want to talk about something private. How about we go to the grounds, lake perhaps?" Harry still looked as anxious and nervous as he felt, and stuttered out his agreement to the new location to talk with Wood.

On their way, neither one of them spoke a word, but their minds reeling with all the possible scenarios that could come from their conversation. Oliver was wondering what was possibly going on in Potter's life to make him want to seek him out. Harry was so worried about how he wanted to start his conversation with Wood; worried he could potentially upset the Quidditch captain or ruin their team relationship. They finally reached their destination, and both sat down cross-legged gazing out towards the lake. Wood noticed the tension will within Potter's shoulders, and knew whatever he wanted to discuss with him was a pretty big ordeal. He grabbed the younger boy's shoulder and said softly, "Potter, whatever it is, you can tell me. We're house mates, Quidditch teammates, whatever it is I hope I can help." Harry chuckled softly, and looked towards Oliver and replied, "It's not really about me that I wanted to discuss with you." Intrigued, Oliver took his hand away from Harry's shoulder and asked, "Well, what is it that you wanted to talk with me about? You can be honest with me Potter, just start from the beginning."

Harry took a deep breath, and looked towards the lake while he began to speak. "I was walking through the castle this morning, really early. Had a nightmare, so I needed to get some fresh air and try to clear my mind. On my way back I ran into something I didn't expect, something I wanted to talk to you about, which I have a feeling you already know what it is." Oliver froze instantly, keeping his eyes fixated on the lake. _No…holy shit…holy shit…no fucking way. _Harry looked over to see Oliver having an internal battle with himself. It was the younger Gryffindor's turn to try and comfort the other, and grabbed his shoulder to shake him out of his silent battle. "Wood, I'm not going to tell anyone if that's what you're worried about. I came to you because I wouldn't go behind your back spreading rumors around the school. I know what that's like." Oliver looked at Harry's hand while he spoke, making him feel halfway better. "Thanks mate," the Scottish boy muttered out. Harry looked at Oliver's face again and said, "Hey," getting the elder boy to look at him. "I mean it, I won't say anything. I just wanted to clarify that whatever I saw., it's okay by me. I don't care one bit. This doesn't change who you are. Yeah, so you may prefer…Diggory, and that's fine. You're still an amazing Quidditch captain, and one of the brightest Gryffindor's I've met. Try not to worry about my thoughts, I have a feeling this is all still pretty new to you."

Oliver took a deep breath, "Yeah, it all is. I'm just worried about reactions when I'm not even sure right now what I really want." Harry sighed and smirked at the boy before him. "I've been there before mate, it was really difficult for me when I first realized I preferred, well that I liked boys." Oliver's look of shock returned to his face, and blurted out, "You're gay!?" Harry chuckled and responded, "Yes Oliver, realized it last year." Oliver was dumbfounded, never would have guessed the Wizarding World's savior was into men, and he ended up chuckling himself. He thought about it, and even though plenty of the females at the school would have loved to be with Harry, he'd never once seen him with a girlfriend. He knew that Hermione Granger spent a lot of time with him, but everyone knew the youngest Weasley brother and Granger were meant to be. Oliver was filled with questions for his younger teammate, amazed at the turn of events. Instead of Potter coming to him for advise, normally about Quidditch and the like, is now looking for advise from Potter on a much deeper subject.

Harry could see Oliver deep in thought, imagining a million questions were running through his mind but could tell Oliver wasn't sure if he should ask. Oliver and Harry weren't the closest of friends, but friends nonetheless. "You want to ask me questions about it mate? I know what it's like, not being sure who to talk to or what's going on with you." Oliver breathed a sigh of relief, and they began a fairly long discussion. They went for a walk around the castle as to not disturb anyone still sleeping within the rooms or worry that someone would walk in on their conversation. Oliver was becoming more relieved as time went on and was hearing things he had feared for enjoying or taking part in that the Chosen One of the Wizarding World was freely admitting. Finally Oliver wondered if Harry was dating anyone, and had to ask. "Harry, are you seeing anyone?" Harry chuckled, and while not making eye contact, replied, "Yes, I am. He was the one who made me realize I preferred men."

Now Oliver was really intrigued, and again had to know, "Who is it then if you don't mind me asking?" Harry looked at Oliver, broke out in a broad smile thinking of the person he was about to name. "Draco Malfoy…" Oliver's jaw dropped, never in a million years would he have imagined not only that Harry Potter was gay, but dating Draco Malfoy, seemingly Potter's polar opposite. Harry laughed at his fellow Gryffindor's reaction. "Yeah, sometimes I get shocked like that too sometimes when I think about it. But it makes sense, at least to us. Growing up, being enemies, built a lot of tension between us. They always say there is a thin line between love and hate. Finally we realized what truly pinned us against each other, our adoration for each other." Harry explained. Oliver could see how sincere and genuine Harry was when he talked about him and Draco. Continuing on in the conversation, it made sense to Oliver why they ended up together. He definitely felt opposites do attract, though him and Cedric definitely weren't opposites.


	12. Chapter 12 Relief

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is the Harry Potter canon. J.K. Rowling is an excellent woman to give myself the characters to play with, and will return when done. I only own the plot, and nothing else. **

"So tell me Oliver, did this seem all of a sudden for you, or did it seem it was always kind of in the back of your mind? I know for me at first with Draco and I it seemed out of no where, but slowly but surely it made absolute sense that we had been really falling for each other over the years." Harry questioned. Oliver took a moment and truly thought about the question he was just asked. He could actually remember when Cedric was a first year at Hogwarts, and when he felt a sting of jealousy that the boy had been placed in Hufflepuff and not Gryffindor. There was early word of how great this boy would be because of his prestigious father. As time went on and Cedric made the house Quidditch team, Oliver remembered always appreciating the soon to be Hufflepuff Captain's skill as a Seeker, but now realized he always admired how handsome he was. Harry saw the grin spread across Oliver's face, and answered for him, "So I take it you realize the attraction occurred a long time ago?"

Oliver chuckled, and replied, "Yeah, I suppose so." They continued chatting and finally made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. They had talked straight through breakfast, and were now absolutely famished. They made their way to the Gryffindor table, and Oliver followed Harry's gaze to the Slytherin table. With his renewed knowledge, he realized the signs were obvious if observing correctly. Draco took a moment to look away from Pansy Parkinson's conversation to look at the gaze he felt. Instantly a wide grin spread across the normally complacent mask that Malfoy held at any occasion, and he winked in their direction, Oliver knowing it was meant for Harry. Oliver watched as Harry brought two fingers to his lips and kissed them, and gestured discreetly towards Malfoy. After doing so, Oliver saw Draco have a sudden grip in one of his fists, and noticed a parchment now slightly hanging out of his fist.

Once Oliver and Harry sat down, Oliver chuckled to Harry and had to ask, "What was the parchment about?" Harry grinned back at Oliver, and whispered gently, "We pick new places to meet from time to time, to keep our secret safe, and the relationship very interesting, if you catch my drift." Oliver laughed a bit more audibly, and felt more relieved than he had felt about his newfound lifestyle. He decided to be a bit brave, and he looked for the Huffepuff table, and immediately found Cedric across the room, which seemed to always be easy for him before his discovery of their mutual feelings. Cedric pretended to still be listening to a conversation with his housemate Ernie Macmillan, but kept his gaze towards the Scottish lad. Oliver sighed, and winked at Cedric, and proceeded to bite his lip to look agonized with their distance. Cedric's eyes widened at the blatant display, and soon enough Oliver felt something within his palm. A piece of parchment had found it's way there, and he brought it underneath the table to read it out of anyone's view.

_Ollie! Don't do that! Don't get me wrong I enjoyed it, but it pains me incredibly when I just want to run across the hall and maul you in front of everyone. _Oliver giggled, and suddenly Cedric felt a reply parchment within his palm. He excused himself from the Great Hall and walked just outside the doors to read Oliver's obvious reply. _Well I hope you didn't experience true pain, considering I do intend to do something about my suggestion._ Cedric gasped audibly, and suddenly felt a hand grab his shoulder and was pulled quickly into a dark alcove. In the next moment, he felt hands grabbing his hips and a pair of familiar soft lips moving over his exposed neck. He groaned aloud, and already knew the owner of the body pressing close against his. Oliver moved his lips from the base of the Hufflepuff's neck slowly to his ear, nibbling against the lobe and licking the outer shell of the ear. Finally he whispered in an aroused, seductive tone, "You have no idea what you do to me Diggory," after stating, pressed his rising erection into the younger boy against him. Cedric arched his back against the wall, and closed his eyes tightly, feeling the electricity flying between their close bodies. After a moment, he opened his eyes and looked into Oliver's, and replied, "I think I have a slight idea," and gripped onto Oliver's shoulders as he ground his erection back into the other, and both groaned in absolute pleasure. Finally, Oliver took one hand and gripped the back of the Hufflepuff's head, and pulled him into a searing kiss. They thoroughly snogged for a good fifteen minutes, constantly grinding into each other, both fighting for dominance of the kiss, though it became apparent Cedric was the submissive one in the relationship. After finally stopping from snogging for a moment to get much needed oxygen, both found themselves in a position they didn't realize. Cedric was up against the wall, and his legs were wrapped around Oliver's waist, there were love marks all over each other's necks and each other's lips were swollen and deep red.

Oliver looked up into Cedric's deep grey eyes, and smiled widely. "How did we end up like this do you suppose?" the Gryffindor questioned. Cedric chuckled, and replied, "Don't know, and to be honest I don't mind." Oliver smirked, and went back to kissing the neck of the boy in his arms. He continued grinding into the lap before him, and felt the matching erection of the boy rubbing up against his own. Cedric gasped and arched off the wall; while Oliver moaned against the soft skin he was attacking during their moment. The Scottish lad felt himself on the brink just from the glorious friction they were causing from their ministrations. He had wondered if Cedric was close as well, and then he was answered, "Oh please Oliver don't stop, I'm sooo close!" Oliver took the hint and started to thrust up into the boy above him more frantically while biting into the part of Cedric's neck where the shoulder and neck met. This was Cedric's undoing, and he tensed while gripping one hand onto one of Oliver's shoulders and the other into the Gryffindor's hair while his release took over his entire body. When Oliver heard the sweet moan escape from the Hufflepuff's lips, and his own name chanted during Cedric's release, he found his own, pressing into the body above him tighter and groaning Cedric's name into his neck, trying to muffle his pleasure into the skin below his mouth.

**Sorry for this one being somewhat short. I wanted to add a little bit more of Oliver's relief and a bit more acceptance, and of course a bit more smut. It will be a while before more is posted. I'm feeling a writer's block coming, and I think I will work on some one-shots to get my creative juices flowing sort of speak. I finally received one review and it made my day, which encouraged me to write more. Please if you can review it would be greatly appreciated! **

**-D.R.**


	13. Chapter 13 Surprise Friendship!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is the Harry Potter canon. J.K. Rowling is an excellent woman to give myself the characters to play with, and will return when done. I only own the plot, and nothing else. **

Finally both were breathing heavily, trying to regain their breath. Oliver smiled up at Cedric, and gently kissed him after their little romp. Oliver assisted Cedric in setting back down his feet on the ground, and as much as they would enjoy staying embraced the way they were, knew it would be best for them to separate. They stood there for a moment's time, thinking of what had just transpired, and Cedric broke out into a wide grin, staring towards the ceiling, looking at nothing in particular. "Knut for your thoughts Ced?" Oliver asked, breaking the silence but noticing the grin on the Huffelpuff's face. "Ohh…just reminiscing, that was fun." Cedric admitted honestly. Oliver chuckled, and grabbed the younger wizard's hand, and brought the back of said hand to his lips and brushed his lips against the skin softly, "As I enjoyed it as well." Cedric gasped at the small affection, and moved towards him in a soft embrace, while kissing along the Scottish boy's neck, and settled his head in the crook of Oliver's neck. "What are you doing today?" Cedric inquired. "I have some homework to finish up and Quidditch plays to go over during this afternoon, other than that I don't have much plans, you?" Oliver replied. "Pretty much the same, want to get together later? Room of Requirement?" Cedric asked, hoping Oliver would say yes.

"We could do that, but we can't stay the night this time, since we do have lessons in the morning, all right?" Oliver stated, and Cedric nodded in agreement. The Gryffindor pulled the Hufflepuff's head away from his neck, kept both hands on either side of his face, and pulled him in for one more gentle kiss, and whispered, "I'm going to walk out, in five minutes do the same, all right?" Cedric nodded, and with that Oliver was out of the alcove. Cedric leaned back against the wall, and waited, thinking of what just transpired between the two, and how Oliver was becoming a bit more aggressive about their relationship. Though it was not a serious one, it was something, and he was thankful for it. After the five minutes passed, he walked out of the alcove and ran directly into a younger, blond and pale wizard, both caught off guard. "Sorry, sorry!" Cedric exclaimed gripping onto the younger wizard so he wouldn't fall to the ground. He looked into the alarmed face of Draco Malfoy, and became worried when he saw a huge grin come across his face. _"Oh no! He knows!"_ Cedric thought. Draco noticed the worried look on his face, and brought up a hand to offer peace. "No worry Diggory, though I know, I will not say anything. I've already spoken to Harry about it, and I understand." Cedric was a bit surprised, Draco knew? And Harry knew as well? He became a little irate, when he was under the impression Oliver and him were to keep their relationship secret.

"Care for a walk Diggory? I could use some air, and it seems I have some things to explain to you." Draco offered, which caught Cedric even more off guard. From what he knew of the Slytherin, he was evil and cruel, and especially to Harry Potter. Him and Harry had talked? A million thoughts and questions came to his mind, but he finally answered the Slytherin, "Sure." Cedric followed Draco out of the Great Hall and onto the grounds, walking towards the Black Lake, wondering what kind of conversation would transpire between the odd pair. Sure, him and Oliver were a surprise, but the golden boy of Hufflepuff with the Slytherin Prince? Talking about his gay relationship with the Gryffindor Quidditch captain? He wouldn't believe it if he were any other student. The approached the Black Lake and Malfoy sat and patted the area next to him, "I know my previous reputation for being not so nice, but I promise I'm here to be someone to talk to, I understand Oliver has found someone to talk to about all his new feelings, and Harry asked me to do the same for you."

Cedric's eyes widened, and numbly sat down next to the younger boy, not quite expecting this. "How did this all happen?" Cedric asked first. "Harry accidentally caught you two outside of the Gryffindor dormitory this morning, you two are slick let me tell you," Malfoy commented, chuckling after making the revelation. Cedric's eyes widened more, and muttered, "Shit!" "Don't worry Diggory, Harry approached Wood with assurance that he wouldn't tell anyone. They had a chat and Harry has to an extent taken Wood under his wing to help him, which in turn can help you in your relationship." Cedric was confused, and had to ask, "Is Potter gay?" Malfoy let out a quick laugh, and replied, "Yes, and so am I. Harry and I have been dating for quite some time now." If Cedric wasn't already sitting, he would have fallen. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter? If he thought Oliver and him were an odd couple, they took the cake. "Wow, I never would have guessed. That's….incredible." Cedric finally replied. "Yes…it really is. It made sense after all the years I would tease him, it was pent up sexual frustration. I always believed there was a thin line between love and hate, and thankfully we ended up together." Malfoy admitted, and Cedric could see a faint smile cross the Slytherin's face, obviously thinking of his boyfriend who wasn't around.

Draco explained to Cedric that Harry had asked him to be a friend to the Hufflepuff, that obviously this was new to him as well and to lend a helping hand. "Harry always has faith in me that I'm much kinder then I lead on. He felt I'd be good for you as you would me, I don't have very many friends outside Slytherin, and he has a good feeling about you and I being friends." Draco stated. Cedric smiled, and replied, "Thank you, I'm sure it wasn't the easiest transition for you." Draco laughed, and replied, "I'm dating Harry Potter, a Slytherin boy dating a Gryffindor boy, and this was much easier than that let me tell you." Cedric and Draco went on for a couple hours talking about being gay, Draco answered all the questions rising from Cedric's mind, and they began to talk about Quidditch and familiar things that two students at Hogwarts would normally discuss. The conversation flowed easily, and they had hardly noticed the change in time. Finally, Cedric checked his watch and realized he still needed to get to his homework and Quidditch plans. "So sorry Draco, but I need to get going, it's nearly 4:00pm and I have plenty to do before I get to see Oliver later." Draco got up, and stated, "Yeah me too, no worries. I'm sure we'll talk again soon, I have homework and things to finish before I see Harry later." Both walked back towards the castle and shook hands before going on to their dormitories. Cedric grabbed his bag full of homework and his Quidditch playbook, and ran off to the library to finish his work. Walking into the library, he looked for an empty table, and turning a corner, ran into the Gryffindor that had been on his mind. They stood rooted in their spots for a moment, before Oliver nodded and said, "Diggory." Cedric was taken back a bit, but realized they were in a public place and understood immediately. "Wood," Cedric replied and went on to find an empty table, so he could finish and meet up with his Gryffindor later.

**Well there is a chapter! Woo! I actually received an amazing review and realized I had made people wait long enough. I will be working more on this story and hope to have more chapters up soon! **

**Also, if you like Hermione/Snape pairings, I posted my first one-shot entitled ****I'm Yours****. Check it out! It's gotten a lot of favorite story selections. Look for more work soon, and please if you can review, review review!**

**-D.R.**


	14. Chapter 14 Complications

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is the Harry Potter canon. J.K. Rowling is an excellent woman to give myself the characters to play with, and will return when done. I only own the plot, and nothing else. **

Cedric sat down, trying to compose himself from running into the item of his thoughts. He needed to concentrate on his homework. He needed to practice summoning charms after he need to complete his essay on Switching Spells for McGonagall's class due in a couple days time. With his O.W.L.'s coming up, and the homework loading up, he needed to focus. After he needed to write a schedule of what the Hufflepuff team needed to work on during practice to have a shot at the Quidditch cup after their loss to Gryffindor. His mind went back to the game, when he had collided with Oliver, and a grin stretched across his face. How things had changed so fast since that day. He was sad for the loss, but absolutely ecstatic for the gain that had come from that game. He began to scrawl over the parchment in front of him, working and focusing so he could meet up with Oliver later. In the meantime, the Scottish Gryffindor was having a hard time focusing. He was still slightly flustered from his encounter with the Hufflepuff, and needed to get his work done in order to spend time with him. With his N.E.W.T.'s rapidly approaching, and this being the final year he could attempt the Quidditch Cup, he had a lot on his plate. Though Cedric now being apart of it was not something he complained about. Though he was still surprised and confused by these new found feelings for the same gender, he could not deny his appreciation for discovering it all with Cedric. He let his mind wander slightly and think of all that had come from that Quidditch game against the Badgers. He unfortunately wouldn't allow himself to think about a possible future for the two. He still struggled with the idea of being gay, and having a boyfriend. His career dream was to become a National Quidditch player, and he knew of none that were gay. Though knowing about Harry and Draco helped a bit, it still didn't ease all the worries.

Both students worked diligently, and when it had become dark in the library and Madam Pince was ushering all the students out, Cedric caught a glimpse of the Scottish lad of his thoughts moving towards the door and heading in the direction of the stairs. Cedric took his time to give themselves enough gap so they wouldn't be caught walking in the same direction. In time, Cedric moved towards the stairs to reach the 7th floor and was grabbed by a strong figure near the tapestry showing Barnabas the Barmy, and thrown against a wall. He felt a strong chest against his own, and his hands were pushed up above his head, unable to use his hands and felt a strong, yet soft pair of lips against his own, a tongue immediately seeking entrance within his mouth. He didn't need to open his eyes to know who was in front of him; he was already familiar with the presence of Oliver. Said Gryffindor quickly worked to the delicate skin by the Hufflepuff's ear, and whispered, "What you do to me Diggory, I wanted to have you in the library!" Cedric gasped audibly, and smiled, replying, "I'm sure Madam Pince wouldn't have been too pleased with that notion." Oliver chuckled against his neck, and moved away to walk in front of the wall necessary to be granted entrance into private quarters to share with the younger boy. Cedric let him decide the necessities of the room, and once the door appeared, walked in making sure no one was around the corridor.

The scene inside surprised Cedric slightly; it wasn't quite the warm atmosphere as it had been before. The bare necessities were inside, a fireplace lit lowly, a bed, a bedside table, and nothing else. Before Cedric could even speak, he found himself gripped once again tightly, thrown on the bed on his back, and then felt a familiar weight on top of him. Oliver had already climbed on top of the Hufflepuff, straddling his waist and grinding against him, showing his apparent arousal, and assaulting all available skin he could get to, while trying to reveal more. Though Cedric absolutely enjoyed the sensations he was receiving, he felt a tang of regret if this was the only aspect that allured Oliver into meeting up with him. He wanted to talk to him, especially about the fact that Draco and Harry were in on them being…well whatever it is that they were. At this point it seemed more like friends with benefits. He brought his hands to Gryffindor's shoulders, and said, "Ollie, please stop." Oliver stopped immediately, confused by stopped. Cedric moved to sit up and Oliver followed his movements, and moved from the Hufflepuff's lap, and sat cross-legged before the younger boy. Cedric sat up as well with his back against the headboard. Cedric brought his hands in front of him and clasped them together, nervous about bringing up a topic that may end badly. Oliver looked at the boy intently, realizing there was something he wanted to talk about and say, but not quite sure where this would lead. He waited patiently, and then finally Cedric stated, "I am aware that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy know about us. Draco and I had a nice talk by the Black Lake today about everything."

Oliver nodded, "Harry told me that he would talk to Draco about talking to you. Harry felt that if I had someone besides you to talk about it, you should have someone as well. It seemed a win/win situation, to have Draco step out of his boundaries and make friends with someone besides himself and Slytherins." Cedric nodded at the information, and had to ask, "Oliver, I know you and I have talked about what we want out of this. I understand you're not sure where this may go, and neither am I. But I'm afraid this is going to turn into something I won't be comfortable with. Do you want this to just be a physical relationship?" Oliver noticed the sad tone Cedric had taken when asking this question, and took the time to think about it. Finally, he responded, "Honestly, I don't know. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable Ced, that wasn't my intention. I'm also sorry if Harry and Draco finding out upset you as well. It was a mistake, and I think it would be a good thing for us to have friends to talk to about it all besides just each other." Cedric nodded, still not looking at Oliver. Oliver noticed Cedric's inability to look him in the eye, and moved a bit closer, brought his hand to grasp the chin of the younger boy and moved him to look up at him, but Cedric continued to look anywhere but at the older boy in front of him. "Ced, please look at me," Oliver pleaded. Cedric finally brought his gaze to Oliver's looking and imploring within the brown orbs in front of him. Oliver took a deep breath, and said, "Ced, I really don't know." Cedric pulled away and brought his gaze elsewhere instead of towards Oliver, not wanting to hear that he didn't know. "Ced..." Oliver pleaded, this going completely the opposite of what he had hoped coming to the Room of Requirement. "Oliver, I just need to think, I think we should take some time apart for right now. I'm sorry, I just need to think things through." Oliver's eyes widened, and brought his eyes down towards his own hands, and nodded, sadly.

Cedric felt a pang of guilt wash over him seeing the sad look on Oliver's face, but he knew he had to say what he was feeling. He stood up from the bed, looked down to Cedric, and began to walk towards the door. He felt a hand grab his wrist, and turned to see Oliver looking up at him, with tears swimming around his eyes. "Ced…" Oliver pleaded once again. Cedric bent down to look Oliver in the eye, "This isn't goodbye Ollie, I just need time, and you need it too. We both need to decide what we want from this, if this is what we truly want, if we want more or less. No matter what happens, we can be friends, I just need time to think as you do." Cedric leant into the Gryffindor and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, "Take your time, I will, and when I'm ready to talk to you, I'll get a hold of you." He stood up and walked of the room, leaving the Scottish boy behind him. Though Oliver didn't notice, feeling a bit distraught and brought his knees up to his chest, feeling an ache wash through his body, Cedric walked away with a few tears silently falling down his face.

Time passed quickly since the last encounter between Oliver and Cedric. Schoolwork was mounting and students were becoming tenser as time went on. Harry and Oliver became closer, spending a lot of time together talking about what was going on with him and learning more about being attracted to men of the same sex. He also got the opportunity to become friends with Draco Malfoy, something he had never expected to happen. The couple refrained from being close and intimate around Oliver, knowing he was going through a hard time and seeing two of his male friends being in a happy relationship wouldn't help. They both told Oliver the same thing, to give Cedric his time. "Mate, it takes some time. Draco and I didn't start out completely happy from the beginning. It's a learning process, not something that comes immediately. You aren't too certain of how you're feeling yet either. I can't say that I blame Cedric, Draco and I took time apart a few times before realizing we wanted to be exclusive and in a relationship regardless of what others thought." Harry stated. It had been a month since Oliver had spent time with Cedric, and in which time Draco and Harry had gone public. It still surprised him with the courage both the younger boys had. They received extreme scrutiny from some, admiration from others, suspicion that Malfoy had placed the Gryffindor under the Imperius Curse, or plenty of fans of two young attractive boys together. Things had quieted down a bit since the initial shock, but it had put some things into more perspective for Oliver. Cedric was leaning towards exclusiveness, a relationship, something Oliver didn't know if he was ready for. He felt guilty, not being on the same page as Cedric, but this was all so new to him that he couldn't just jump right in.

It was a Thursday morning; the weather was dismal and rainy. Through the ceiling of the Great Hall you could see grey clouds and rain hitting the top of the roof. Oliver was pushing around his food on his plate, not feeling up for eating. The whole situation with Cedric was eating at him, and he was becoming slightly depressed. The weather seemed to be a preview of how the day would turn out, Oliver heard a distinct laugh come from across the Hall, and he looked to see Cedric joking with his pals and people seemed to hang on his every word around him. Why was Cedric so happy? Why was he not depressed like how Oliver was feeling right now? Did he meet someone new? Did he meet someone who wanted to give him the things Oliver couldn't? Cedric never turned to look at the Gryffindor table, and this infuriated Oliver even more. He got up from the table abruptly and walked out of the Great Hall. He walked out to the grounds, and walked towards the Black Lake, and heard a pair of footsteps catching up with him. He sat down by the Lake and waited to find out who was following him. Draco and Harry sat down next to him and waited to hear what was troubling Oliver. "It seems like he doesn't care, that he's moved on," Oliver said softly. Draco shook his head, and Harry put a hand on Oliver's shoulder. "Not true mate, I know I've talked to him about it," Draco replied. Oliver looked up towards Draco, and his eyes widened, though tears were leaking down his face. "He told you? What has he told you?" "I can't give too much away Wood, he told me in confidence. I can tell you though he hasn't moved on. Though the time may come, since Harry and I came out, plenty of students are getting brave to do so, and some of those students are eyeing the pretty boy from Hufflepuff." Draco admitted. Oliver fists tightened, and a rage soared through him; the thought of anyone else being near Cedric made him infuriated.

Draco and Harry noticed the anger etched the older Gryffindor's face, and spoke silently between each other while Oliver attempted to calm down. Once his breathing became regular again, Harry spoke up, "Oliver, you need to make a decision, sooner than later. Cedric gave you time to sort things out; you've had a month to think things through. Draco and I can only give you so much advice until you act on it. Notice how mad you just got thinking of someone else being with Cedric. It's obvious mate, you want to be with him." Oliver thought over what Harry had just said, and nodded in agreement. "Thanks guys, for everything. I know what I have to do." Oliver stated, while standing up and walked away from the couple, leaving them wondering what he was going to do next. Whatever it was, for his and Cedric's sake, they hoped it would work.

**Surprise surprise! 2 updates in one day. I was feeling very up to the challenge, and knowing that people have been waiting for updates, I decided to keep going even after the earlier update. Hopefully people appreciate the turn of events. There should be more soon, and I think the story will be nearing an end at some point, I Just need to decide where the ending will be, I could write on this story forever. Thanks to all, and please review if you have a moment! **

**-D.R.**


	15. Chapter 15 Amends

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is the Harry Potter canon. J.K. Rowling is an excellent woman to give myself the characters to play with, and will return when done. I only own the plot, and nothing else. **

It was Friday evening, and Cedric was in the Hufflepuff common room, relaxing, doing some homework, and trying to keep his drifting thoughts at bay. Though by looking at Cedric you would think nothing was wrong, it was indeed the complete opposite. Cedric grew up learning how to put a smile on his face when he wanted to do anything but. It bothered him that him and Oliver had not yet spoken for as long as they have, one whole month! Though Cedric realized he told Oliver he would let him know when he was ready to talk, he wanted Oliver to be the one to breach the silence they bestowed upon each other. Cedric found out quickly what he wanted from this 'friendship', he wanted to be exclusive and be Oliver's boyfriend. He did not care anymore of the unfortunate stereotypes or prejudice that could potentially come from being in an open, gay relationship. It made it even clearer when Harry and Draco came out to the entire school. If the Savior of the Wizarding World and the expected Death Eater's son could be together and not care what others thought, why couldn't Gryffindor Quidditch Captain Oliver Wood & Hufflepuff Golden Boy Cedric Diggory do the same?

Cedric did the best he could to avoid the Scottish lad's looks towards him, he hoped him ignoring the boy would encourage him to do something about it. The morning prior he saw the boy leave the Great Hall in a great rush, and then Draco & Harry follow after him, but neither told him what had transpired when they left; they secretly had a good feeling about Oliver's reaction that he would end the silence between the two and wanted it to be a surprise for the Hufflepuff that had been silently suffering from the loss. Cedric noticed Oliver normally looked complacent, indifferent, the same as he ever was in passing throughout the Hogwarts castle. He seemed to just go on normally as he would have without the intimate times with Cedric. But his reaction in the Great Hall stuck out in his mind, and he hoped that things would change. He continued working through his stack of homework; the professors seemed to be stern and giving them as much as they could to prepare them for the end of the year.

While working, Ernie Macmillian approached Cedric and brought him away from his work. "Diggory, you have a guest outside." Cedric smiled at his fellow Hufflepuff, and said, "Thanks Ernie." He walked towards the exit to the portrait hole and was surprised to see Harry Potter. He had a smile on his face, and had a rolled up piece of parchment in his hand, "Hey Ced, I have something for you," he stated, while handing the parchment over to the older boy standing in front of him. Cedric grasped the parchment, and unrolled to read the familiar handwriting that he had not seen in quite some time. _Ced, meet me within the old room tonight at 10:00pm. I understand if you don't want to, I'll be there waiting if you want to come. I have something to show you, I hope to see you there. – Ollie. _Cedric's face revealed a look of shock and surprise. Harry chuckled and squeezed the older boy's shoulder, "I take it whatever it says that it's a good thing?" Cedric was unable to speak, and simply nodded. "Take it easy Ced, and if you want my advice, I say go to him." Harry stated, and walked away silently while Cedric stood rooted in his spot, unable to register that finally, Oliver had broken the silence, and had something to show him…whatever that maybe. All Cedric knew, is that he couldn't wait until 10:00pm that evening.

Cedric walked towards the portrait hole and exited the Hufflepuff dormitory, heading towards the 7th floor and towards the usual meeting room of the past for him and Oliver. He approached the familiar entrance and spotted a figure waiting in front of the blank wall. He tried his best to calm down and act coolly while approaching the older wizard before him. He finally closed the distance by a couple feet from the Gryffindor, and Oliver had a small smirk on his face, "Thanks for coming." "You're welcome," Cedric said semi-coldly, he didn't want to reveal his excitement, and he was still curious to what Oliver wanted to show him, especially within the room they had shared close moments together, learning of their attraction for each other. Oliver spoke once again, "I do have something to show you, but I want to ask, since you did come tonight, do you trust me?" Cedric thought about this for a moment, thinking of how he truly did want to trust this boy before him completely, but he wasn't sure if the Gryffindor had earned his trust yet. Oliver noticed him thinking it over, and he pulled out from his robes a small black fabric, thin yet long. "I want to surprise you, and I was hoping you'd play along with the blindfold." Cedric couldn't help but chuckle; he could handle a blindfold easily, especially since it was to ensure a surprise for him. "Sure Wood that's fine."

Cedric turned to have his back towards Oliver, and closed his eyes, waiting for the fabric to be placed over his eyes. Oliver took a moment, admiring Cedric's backside, and could not believe that Cedric was here, and he had to prove himself to him tonight. He had a mental chuckle to himself; he could easily take on an intense Quidditch game, but in the realm of courting Cedric Diggory, he was incredibly nervous. He approached the boy before him, reached around him and tied the blindfold softly behind the Hufflepuff's head. Both sighed softly, hoping neither had heard. Oliver grabbed Cedric's shoulders softly, and turned him to be facing him. He moved to the side of Cedric's cleanly shaved face and whispered in his ear, "Give me a moment, I need to get everything ready." Cedric shivered, feeling the Scottish boy's breath on his ear doing wonders, he hadn't been this close to him in so long. Oliver stepped away, and Cedric strained to listen to the other boy walk in front of the wall three times. Suddenly, he felt a hand grab his arm and direct him. He felt himself cross the threshold of the Room of Requirement, and immediately felt warmth all around him, he heard a fire crackling in a corner, and soft music playing. He was directed to move and sit down in a cozy chair. He brought his hands in front of him, feeling for whatever he was sitting in front of. He quickly felt a pair of hands grasp his wrists, though strong was gentle. "Nuh uh uh! Don't worry the surprise dear," Oliver stated playfully.

Cedric smiled, enjoying the effort Oliver was putting forth to make this perfect for him. Suddenly he felt the fabric be removed from his eyes, and he opened them slowly worried that it would be bright, but there was a soft glow over the room, from dozens of floating candles around the room. He was sitting at a dining table, a small feast before him; he looked around and saw a warm, comfortable sight. There wasn't a bedroom, or bedside table adorned with things necessary for a satisfying, physical night. Instead, there was a large couch near the fireplace, drinks and snacks near the couch, and that was it. Cedric felt tears swimming around his eyes; he couldn't believe the change in scenery in this room. He turned back to look at Oliver who had a satisfied look on his face. He could tell Cedric was impressed and surprised. He sat down at the table near Cedric and stated softly, "Well, time to eat, I don't know how much longer this will stay warm." In front of Cedric was a plateful of mashed potatoes, green beans, steak, and bread with butter. Besides that was a salad, French onion soup, and for dessert was a plate of chocolate dipped strawberries.

Both boys dug in and ate in silence at first. Cedric enjoyed the meal thoroughly, and suddenly conversation began between the two. Oliver had asked how Cedric's term had been going, asking questions about his life and hanging onto every word, sincerely interested in what was going on with Cedric's life. Cedric realized that he had been talking about himself only during the meal, and turned the conversation to ask Oliver, "How have you been?" Oliver's face turned a bit blank, and he looked down to his plate, "Well, I haven't been too happy lately." Cedric's face turned in a frown, "What's been wrong?" "Let's wait till after dessert to talk about that, I have plenty I want to talk to you about but I'd rather we finish this meal, all right?" Oliver stated sincerely, his eyes gazing into Cedric's grey orbs. Cedric nodded, and continued on with the meal, finally reaching dessert. Cedric felt being a little flirty wouldn't hurt anyone, and he grabbed a chocolate strawberry and slowly placed it in his mouth; his lips wrapping around the strawberry and flitting his tongue around it. Oliver swallowed hard, and tried to control his first instinct of mauling the Hufflepuff before him.

Cedric moaned, perhaps a bit more audible than necessary, appreciating the taste of the chocolate/fruit mixture. He opened his grey eyes to look at the Gryffindor, and almost giggled at the look on his face and noticed his grip on the table. Cedric realized it was enough teasing; he really did want to talk to Oliver and not engage in a physical moment just yet. He finished his dessert, and made sure the Scottish lad had his share as well. When they were done and filled with all the delicious food, Oliver stood and went to Cedric's side, and grabbed his hand from the table. "Come with me, "Oliver requested, and Cedric followed him over to the couch, and felt instantly warm near the fireplace. He sat down and Oliver took a seat within a few feet of him, not being too close but not separating himself too far away. They turned and faced each other to talk, and Oliver twisted his hands in his lap, starring at them. Cedric watched him; knowing the Gryffindor was having a hard time discussing his reasoning to invite Cedric here.

"I'm glad you contacted me. I've missed you," Cedric admitted. This brought Oliver out of his silent battle with himself, and responded, "I've missed you as well." Another silence, and then Oliver pressed on, "I've been very upset since our last encounter. Yeah, I carry on with lessons and Quidditch, but nothing seems to bring happiness anymore like it used to. Sure, these things were fine and always made me happy before, but that was before I got to know you, "Oliver admitted. Cedric sighed deeply, happy with these things that Oliver was admitting. Oliver continued, "I've been talking to Harry and Draco about everything, and it's becoming more apparent that I want something exclusive, something more serious, something that you deserve." Cedric smiled widely, and was moving closer towards Oliver, until he was sitting in his lap, and his arms were wrapped around his neck. Oliver's face broke out into a broad grin as well, and Cedric asked, "So is there something you'd like to ask me?" Oliver chuckled, placed both hands on either side of the Hufflepuff's face, and responded, "Cedric Diggory…would you be my boyfriend?"

A few tears fell from Cedric's eyes, slowly falling down his face, and he replied, "Yes…of course." Oliver moved forward, and kissed away the tears that had fallen on his face. Cedric closed his eyes, feeling the same electricity flying off his body that had happened before with this boy below him. Oliver backed away and looked at him, letting his hand cup and rub over his cheek. "I want us to take our time, take it slow. I'm not ready for everyone to know yet, but I don't want to jump into a physical relationship either, I want this to be perfect." Cedric smiled again, and replied, "That's fine." Oliver looked down at the position they were in, and asked softly, "Is snogging too much too soon?" Cedric giggled at his inquiry, and instead of stating a response, he bent his head down and took Oliver's lips into a gentle, soft kiss. It had been far too long since he had felt those lips against his, and felt this was a perfect way to end the date Oliver had conjured for them.

Oliver wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders above him, and Cedric placed his hands on the boy's chest below him; both enjoying the gentle snogging they had engaged in for the time being. It slowly became a bit more passionate, and when Cedric didn't object, Oliver slid his tongue along the Hufflepuff's lips, hoping to gain entrance. Cedric sighed against the Gryffindor's lips and opened his mouth, greeting Oliver's tongue with his own. Both boys could feel each other's bodies sigh, and they continued their snogging session, until eventually they were grinding against each other; both realized simultaneously and stopped. "I think that'll do for now, " Oliver replied while chuckling. Cedric inwardly groaned, but knew it would be better to stop now. He was incredibly impressed with Oliver's new take on their relationship. He repeated it to himself in his head, "_Our relationship; my boyfriend."_ He smiled and moved to sit up from the lap of the Gryffindor, and sat beside him, while taking his hand into his.

Oliver smiled and held his hand appreciatively, but looked to his wrist. "Blimey, it's nearly 1:00am Ced!" They both moved to stand up, and Oliver kept Cedric's hand within his grasp. "I'm sure everyone is already in bed, I'll walk you back to your dormitory." Cedric smiled and replied with, "Okay." They left the Room of Requirement, the door behind them disappearing, and they made their way to the portrait hole across from the kitchens. Oliver kept Cedric close to him with their hands still clasped. Once they had reached the Hufflepuff dormitory, Oliver pulled Cedric into a tight hug, rubbing his hands over his back. "It's so nice to be close to you again Ollie," Cedric proclaimed. Oliver giggled, and replied, "It's nice to hear that nickname again, coming from you." Oliver moved a bit to give Cedric a short, sweet good night kiss. "I'll get a hold of you soon, more than likely in the Great Hall, good night," Oliver told Cedric. "All right, good night, and thanks," Cedric replied. Oliver smiled, took Cedric's hand and kissed the backside of it and walked away. Cedric walked into the portrait hole, made it dreamily to his rooms, and laid down into bed. He had just been on the best date of his life, and couldn't be happier. He drifted to sleep easily. When Oliver finally made it the Gryffindor Tower, he slid into bed with the biggest smile on his face. He had won Cedric back, and this time he did not intend to screw it up.

**Looky there. A nice big chapter. I couldn't have Cedric and Oliver too down in the dumps. Oliver pulled it off, and hopefully will continue working to making this relationship last. Alas, we shall see. **

**-D.R. **


	16. Chapter 16 Hogsmeade Trip

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is the Harry Potter canon. J.K. Rowling is an excellent woman to give myself the characters to play with, and will return when done. I only own the plot, and nothing else. **

Time seemed to pass peacefully since that Friday evening. Cedric, Oliver, Draco, and Harry spent a lot of time together; since Oliver and Cedric's reconciliation, the two couples were able to be good friends together. The end of term was approaching, and that meant Christmas holidays were on the horizon. Draco and Harry planned to spend the holiday at the Burrow with the Weasleys and Hermione. Though Oliver and Cedric had thought Harry and Draco's transition into being a public couple was easy; it turned out not to be so. The Malfoy family had disowned Draco, their only heir to the family name. Though Cedric wanted to offer his sympathy along with Oliver, Draco just raised a hand to stop them. "No worries, it's really just my dad. I have to admit, a bit of a nasty shock. Not only is his only son gay, but with the Boy Who Lived." At this Harry pouted, and Draco chuckled and kissed his boyfriend's pout with a gentle peck, "You know I wouldn't have it any other way dear, don't act like that. Besides, my mom has been in correspondence with me, and will probably make a stop at the Burrow to wish me a Merry Christmas. She doesn't believe in the pure-blood mania like my father does, and supports my lifestyle." Harry smiled, and grabbed his boyfriend's hand to entangle their fingers; always surprised with how cynical his Slytherin could be, but mostly optimistic regardless.

They were at the Three Broomsticks, enjoying some butter beer and conversation among close friends. It was amazing how things had changed during their time this year. Two Gryffindors, a Hufflepuff, and a Slytherin chatting as if it were normal. Though by this time most of the school was used to it by now, it still would attract some looks or second glances, but most students left it alone. Most of the professors were absolutely elated by this change of heart between three of the four houses between those four boys. All who played Quidditch and would have every reason to continue a rivalry had formed a friendship; one necessary for the Dark times that lingered ahead. All the students had taken a page from their book fortunately, and you could see houses intermingled everywhere you went now a day. To set Oliver's mind even more at ease, no one suspected Cedric and himself though they hung out with Draco and Harry. They assumed with Oliver being Harry's teammate, and Cedric being the kind, gentle person he was, he could easily become friends with the drastically changing Draco.

"Besides, on a day like today, how could I be anything but cheerful dear?" Draco inquired to Harry. Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, and then sputtered, "Of course, it's our one year anniversary!" The other three boys chuckled at his proclamation, "Good thing I love you for your charm and good looks, and not your memory," Draco joked, pecking Harry on the cheek. Harry sneered at Draco, and then turned to Oliver and Cedric, dropping his voice to a whisper, "How long has it been for you two now?" Cedric smiled and underneath the table squeezed Oliver's knee. "It's been a little over two months, two months and six days to be exact," Oliver admitted, which brought another joke from Draco, "Well it seems it's not a Gryffindor trait to be forgetful." All of them laughed, even Harry, running his hand through the Slytherin's blond, silky hair. "Though I believe it to be a Slytherin trait to worry about their appearance so much," Harry teased.

As the day wore on, Oliver and Cedric left Harry and Draco to enjoy themselves alone; it was apparent the two wanted to celebrate their anniversary privately. The two boys wandered off around Hogsmeade, looking to find an opportunity to spend time alone. It was often they found themselves in the Room of Requirement, or around the grounds when no one was out; it was a nice change of scenery. Once they were away from the crowds of students, Oliver grabbed for Cedric's hand and entangled their fingers; rubbing his thumb along the soft skin of the Hufflepuff's hand. Cedric smiled, and continued walking with the boy, with no direction in mind. They came along a lake near the Hogsmeade station, and settled there. It was apparent there would be no one around the station yet arriving or departing. They sat down near the shore and sat looking out towards the lake, enjoying the way the wind brushed the water. They sat within close proximity of each other, and continued holding hands.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Cedric inquired looking out towards the lake. "Sure, but not as beautiful as what I see," Oliver replied, gazing at him. Cedric turned to see what Oliver had been looking at, and a flush crept over his face and a small grin. "Oh Ollie," Cedric responded, then leaning over to give him a gentle peck on the lips. He pulled away for a moment, and kissed him again, showing his gratitude for how sweet he had been. Really, how sweet he had been the past couple of months. Though it was a thought in the back of Cedric's mind how Oliver desperately didn't want others to know of their relationship, he loved how things had been progressing between the two. He leaned in closer to place his head on the Gryffindor's shoulder, and snuggled into him. Oliver wrapped his arm around the Hufflepuff's shoulder and held him tight, and kissed him on top of his head. He kept his face close and breathed in the scent of Cedric. It gave him the goose bumps, knowing this boy who was kind, genuine, brilliant, and athletic was his boyfriend.

Cedric moved his head slowly, and reached to kiss along the jaw line of Oliver. He was gently moving his soft kisses over the skin he could reach, and soon was brushing his lips over the sensitive spot that was over Oliver's pulse. Cedric had found out through a couple of snogging sessions this was the Gryffindor's most sensitive point, and when he felt it pulsing rapidly, he knew he was doing well. Oliver groaned softly; and tightened his hold on the Hufflepuff's shoulder. It was in a few moments that Cedric was able to push Oliver to the ground on his back, and he was leaning over him. He gently kissed all over his neck, and around his jaw, and eventually settled on nibbling his earlobes. Oliver's chest was rising and falling heavily; feeling the electricity surge between him and the boy above him. He felt at this time, was an opportune time to show the change in his idea of their physical relationship. He then turned the Hufflepuff so that he was below him, and Oliver climbed on top of the boy; straddling him. Cedric was surprised by the sudden movement and was worried that his boyfriend was going to rush into a physical relationship once again.

"You make me feel so good with the slightest of touches Ced, I think it's my turn to repay the favor," Oliver whispered into Cedric's ear to calm him. Cedric relaxed and let the Gryffindor do whatever it was he intended to do. It was then he felt a pair of lips against his own, gently brushing against his and pecking him softly. He felt a pair of warm hands surround his face, and he brought his hands to grip the boy's hips above him. Oliver pulled back slightly, breathing against the soft lips below his own, and ran his tongue along the bottom lip, questing for entrance. Cedric sighed aloud, and brought his lips back to the Gryffindor's, and they began dueling their tongues against one another, both moaning against each other's mouths. Oliver then pulled away, and began to kiss along the Hufflepuff's jaw, along his face and forehead, then brushed his lips against the boy's sensitive neck. It was then he began nibbling along the skin, and then closed his lips around a particular part of his neck, and began to suck hard.

Cedric jerked from the sudden rush of pressure and pleasure that coursed through his body. His eyes shot open and he closed them again, allowing the action. He realized what Oliver was doing; he was marking him. Oliver continued, running his hands along the boy's chest, and once done, pulled away to look at his work. "Mine," he whispered, and then gently kissed the mark. Cedric gasped and looked into the lust filled eyes of the boy above him. He then moved his hips slightly, to feel that they both were affected by their situation. "Ollie," Cedric groaned. Oliver smiled widely, and leaned down to whisper into Cedric's ear, "I don't want to rush into anything. We can stop right now if you'd like, but there is nothing I'd rather do more than suck you off, right here, in front of this lake." Cedric growled loudly, and shook his head to confirm he wanted this too. "What was that? Are you sure you want to do this? I want to hear you say it dear," Oliver inquired, almost begging. Cedric whimpered, and stated, "Ollie, please, I want you to suck me off, please don't tease."

Oliver grinned, and kissed the boy on the lips soundly, "Oh don't you worry dear, there will be no teasing." Cedric sighed happily, and closed his eyes as the Gryffindor above him moved to kiss and nibble along his adam's apple. Cedric felt the weight above him move and shift to his lower half. He felt his robes move open over his body, and then felt a pair of lips move over his fabric covered erection. Cedric grabbed onto the Gryffindor's head, and tried his best not to thrust upward. He felt the head in his hands move up, and he looked down to see Oliver looked up into his eyes sincerely, and asked again, "Are you sure Ced?" The Scottish boy's hand was near the zipper of Cedric's trousers, and wanted to be absolutely sure Cedric was okay with this. The Hufflepuff gave a genuine smile, and replied, "Yes Ollie, I want this." Oliver grinned, and unzipped the pants, and reached in to pull out Cedric's throbbing erection; Oliver's hand wrapped tightly around it.

The Gryffindor wasted no time, and quickly descended his head toward the erection and wrapped his lips around the head. Cedric hissed in absolute pleasure, and felt as Oliver lowered his head, taking him all the way down his throat in one go. "Oh Ollie!" Cedric gasped, it had been a long time since he had been intimate with this burly man above him, caring almost religiously to his throbbing cock. He felt the soft lips move from the base to the tip, and back again. Cedric watched and had the perfect view to witness his cock disappear within Oliver's mouth and reappear again. His grip tightened on the head moving in an almost blur above his lap, and he let his head fall back. The way Oliver was working him, he wouldn't last long, and he felt a soft but firm hand come to cradle his balls. It was driving him closer to his undoing. Oliver was doing his best to contain himself; listening to Cedric's pleasure from his ministrations was driving him crazy. Though he had a throbbing erection himself, he wanted to show Cedric he cared first and foremost for his release. He then thrust the Hufflepuff back down into his throat, and held him there. In that instant, while he hummed and moaned against the rigid flesh in his mouth, he brought up a hand towards the Hufflepuff's chest and twisted a nipple at the same time. This was Cedric's undoing, and he lifted his hips up as his seed shot within the moist cavern of Oliver's mouth. He gripped the hair of the boy swallowing all he had to offer, and trembled all over from the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Oliver released Cedric's softening cock from his mouth and placed him right back in his trousers, zipped him up, closed the cloak he had spread open, and climbed back up to place a gentle kiss on the sedated boy's lips. Cedric grabbed at the boy's shoulders and brought him down onto him to properly thank him for the fantastic pleasure he had just given him. Oliver chuckled against his lips, and pulled away, "That good then eh?" "You will find out, won't you then?" Cedric replied, while reaching down to push Oliver, already feeling his erection against his thigh. Oliver pushed him back onto the grass, and said, "No, I don't want you to, not yet, but I have another idea." With that he pulled Cedric into a sitting position, and he sat in front of him. Oliver gently spoke, "If you would, I want you to watch, I want to show you what you do to me Ced." Then he reached inside of his own trousers, and pulled out his own erection, and immediately started to stroke it in front of Cedric.

Cedric gasped audibly, and licked his lips, enjoying the show immediately. Oliver rose to his knees in front of Cedric, and allowed him a better view of him stroking himself before him. He bit his bottom lip and began twisting his wrist, moving in a blur on his own erection, wanting to show Cedric how much he affected him with every touch and action. Cedric in unison rose to his knees as well facing Cedric, and placed a hand on the Gryffindor's cheek. Oliver's eyes shot open to look into the grey, soft eyes that were the Hufflepuff's. Cedric moved only to place his lips upon the boy's neck, and began kissing gently around the pulse of the Gryffindor that was quickening with each stroke. He then latched his lips upon the pulse, and began to suck hard just as Oliver had done to him prior. Oliver groaned loudly, "Ahhhhh Cedric!" Cedric wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders and held him tight while marking him, and Oliver continued stroking himself at a rapid pace. Once Cedric was done marking him, and pulled away to admire his work, he kissed his lovebite, and stated, "Mine." In that moment, Oliver groaned Cedric's name, and began to tremble as he spilled his seed between the two of them. Cedric reached between them and caught a bit on his finger, brought it up to his mouth and slide his finger within his mouth to taste the boy.

Oliver trembled once again watching the action, wondering if it were possible for him to cum again at that site. Once he was finished, he grasped the boy in front of him and passionately kissed him, both tasting themselves upon each other's lips. They stayed in that position for a while tasting each other, happy with the progression of their relationship thus far, and enjoying the moment while kissing to show each other their approval.

**There you go! Another chapter! Sadly, internet access maybe hard to come by for the next few days, but I plan to continue writing. I don't need internet to write on Word of course******

**I hope you all enjoyed the bit of smut I had been dieing to write for these two. Just the idea of two Quidditch captains grasping at one another, nom nom nom. Please keep reviewing! I love reading what I'm doing well or what I can improve on! If you can, take the time and let me know what you all think! **

**-D.R. **


	17. Chapter 17 Christmas Break!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is the Harry Potter canon. J.K. Rowling is an excellent woman to give myself the characters to play with, and will return when done. I only own the plot, and nothing else. **

It was the day of the Christmas Feast before all students would be heading off to Hogsmeade station to go home for the holiday. That is, every student except for two. Cedric Diggory would be staying at the school due to his father's work; Amos Diggory needed to go to Romania during the holiday to address regulations and laws of dragons. Oliver Wood would also be staying at the school. "Ollie, you don't have to stay here with me honestly, I'll be okay," Cedric whined to the Gryffindor. Oliver chuckled at the boy; they were currently in the Room of Requirement before the feast. "Ced, don't you worry. I didn't want to leave you here alone. Besides, we get to spend Christmas together," Oliver reassured his Hufflepuff boyfriend. Oliver had given his parents the excuse that he wanted to spend his last Christmas as a Hogwarts student at the school.

Cedric blushed slightly, and turned his face from Oliver. He didn't want to make Oliver do something he didn't want to do, though it did make him incredibly happy that he wouldn't be the only student at Hogwarts during the holiday, and to spend it with his boyfriend would be incredibly better. He was blushing particularly at the reference of them spending the holiday together. Cedric began to think of it being _their first Christmas. _It made Cedric believe there would be more firsts, and then seconds, and he let his mind wander. Oliver noticed the day dreaming look in Cedric's eye and grasped him by his chin with his thumb and finger, "Knut for your thoughts dear?" Cedric blushed again, and admitted, "It's nice, knowing you'll be here, and it will be our first Christmas." Oliver kept a straight face, though the idea of there being more holidays spent together caught him off guard.

Though Oliver loved the pace at which his and Cedric's relationship was moving he was also worried about what was to happen after his graduation. Sometimes he felt as though he wasn't as serious about this relationship as Cedric was, and that made him feel extremely guilty. Though Oliver had plans to play for a National Quidditch team, he didn't place Cedric along in those plans whatsoever. He knew Cedric felt strongly towards him, he couldn't admit to himself that he felt he same way about him. He enjoyed making Cedric happy and to ensure the success of the relationship, but it seemed only in the here and now, and not in the future. Cedric pushed Oliver out of his internal battle, and asked, "You all right Ollie?" Oliver placed a smile on his face and said, "Yes, of course, sorry, zoned out a bit." Cedric smiled, and leaned over the couch to give the Gryffindor a peck on the lips. "We had better get going to the feast before the corridor is filled with students," he whispered against Oliver's lips. Oliver sighed, and responded, "You're right, up you git," and grabbed at Cedric's sides to tickle him.

While Cedric was howling with laughter, he tried to reprimand the Scottish boy for his insult, "Git!? You called me a git!?" But he couldn't continue to his act of being upset; it was normal for them to pick at one another to get a rise out of the other. Oliver chuckled and pressed Cedric into the couch and laid over him, "Yeah, but you're my git," and with that gave him a sweet kiss. They both arose and headed towards the exit to get themselves to the Great Hall in a reasonable fashion. They looked around the corridor to ensure one could leave without being caught. Oliver made the move to leave first, but Cedric grabbed his hand and said, "Good bye kiss?" Oliver made a slight frown at his request, and replied, "Later, people could be coming at any moment," and left without looking back. Cedric was taken aback by the action; Oliver had become a bit distance since their Hogsmeade Station encounter and the Hufflepuff was curious what was wrong with him. _"I suppose I'll have the holiday to figure out what's going on with him,"_ Cedric thought to himself.

The feast was fantastic as usual, the house elves of the kitchens outdoing themselves as usual when it came to holiday feasts. In due time, students filtered out of the Great Hall since they would be leaving first thing in the morning. Cedric and Oliver had already discussed waiting until the next day to meet; both went to their separate dormitories and said their goodbyes to their housemates who were leaving for the holiday. As the next morning came, Oliver followed the path to the Hufflepuff dormitory at the appropriate time that all the students were to be gone. He approached the still life portrait, and waited patiently while Cedric came to bring him into the common room. "Come on in dear," Cedric stated while grabbing Oliver's hand into the entry. Oliver walked in and instantly felt warmth and comfort. The Hufflepuff common room was, of course, empty, but was similar to the Gryffindor common room. The big difference was the house colors of black and gold adorning the room.

"So, should we stay in the common room? Or head towards the fifth year dormitories where I stay?" Cedric inquired, while biting his lip. Oliver smiled, let out a low chuckle, and said, "It's still bloody early, how about we take a nap?" Cedric sighed, and directed his boyfriend towards his rooms. They entered, the fifth year dormitory adorned with yellow and black, as one would expect. There were a few beds lined in a circular pattern, similar to the beds within the Gryffindor dormitories; except for black curtains for around the bed, yellow sheets and black pillows. Once Cedric and Oliver crossed the threshold of the dormitory, Cedric grabbed Oliver's hand, entangled their fingers, and led him towards his bed. Around Cedric's bed were posters of famous Quidditch players, trinkets and presents that must have come from his mom and dad, and other odds and ends on his bedside table.

Cedric sat down on the side of the bed, and moved towards the middle, sitting with his back against the headboard. He moved to the farthest end and patted the side next to him, "Care to join me?" he inquired, with a small smirk on his face with a blush creeping through his cheeks. Oliver chuckled, and in the back of his mind never thought something this cheesy could be so adorable. Then again, he thought he'd never be in a situation like this, with another bloke. He climbed in, and sat in a familiar position as Cedric did. They sat in silence for a moment, somewhat of an awkward silence. It became apparent that since they had time to be alone without worrying of someone walking in on them, they quite didn't know what to do with themselves. Oliver's mind began to spin, and he became a little tense. The guilt starting to creep up on him again, he had been thinking even more that there was no way for this relationship to continue. How would it work? Oliver leaving school and Cedric would still be in school for two more years. Oliver didn't expect for them to go public, not like Harry and Draco.

Cedric noticed Oliver being a bit distant, and he reached over to grab his hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Ollie, relax. I'm a bit nervous too; I've never had this opportunity with you. To be a little free, not to worry, and I'm a little unsure what to do at this moment. But I just want to spend it with you, regardless of how," he admitted, unable to really look into the eyes of the boy beside him. Cedric was incredibly nervous, unsure of how to play it cool sort of speak. Oliver smiled, and acted without thinking; when he was around Cedric he could truly just be himself and not have to over think anything he did. He could just…be. He grabbed the chin of the younger boy, moved his face towards his in order to gaze into the grey eyes he'd come to appreciate without knowing it for sure, and chuckled. "Ced, you're talking too much, but I'm sure I can cure that."

With that Oliver moved to close the gap between them, and before the space was closed, Cedric gasped audibly, and he felt the soft lips of the older boy against his. In that moment, neither had to think, analyze, or worry; all they had to do was feel. Cedric melted into the kiss immediately, feeling the same feeling he did every time him and Oliver were this close. He felt like every part of him was alive, and he reveled in it. He brought his hand up to cup the cheek of the boy before him, and placed his hand behind the boys' head to bring him even closer. Oliver followed the direction of being pulled, and eventually Oliver was eventually over Cedric, between his legs, and Cedric was lying under him, both enthralled in the feeling of being this close to each other without having to worry of anyone interrupting. Oliver continued his onslaught of the sweet, soft lips that belonged to the Hufflepuff, running his hands over his chest and shoulders, and eventually bringing his hands to the face of the boy below him. He pulled away for just a moment for much needed air, and he gazed into the face in between his hands.

The long lashes over the high cheeks of the boy, the beautiful skin, and the red swollen lips from their snogging. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life, he realized. It bothered him slightly, but he pushed that feeling away. He had to admit he did enjoy this, the times they spend together, and how he felt being in the arms of Cedric. He smiled, kissed each of Cedric's closed eyelids, and moved to lie down next to him. Cedric opened his eyes to look at Oliver, confused. The Scottish boy chuckled, and opened his arms, stating, "I am tired Ced, let's take a nap, I promise you I'll be energized when we wake up. But for now, I think we both could use some rest, and we have time." Cedric smiled wide, realizing they would be sleeping for the first time together in his bed, without a time restraint. He moved into the strong, warm arms and laid his head against his shoulder. Oliver encircled Cedric against him, feeling so content and warm at this moment. He kissed the top of his head, and rested his cheek against the spot and drifted off quickly into sleep. Cedric was awake for a moment longer, enjoying the sparks and butterflies he was feeling. He thought to himself before took him over, "I love you Oliver, and you will know, soon enough." With that, he kissed the chest of the boy he was upon, closed his eyes and feel into a peaceful slumber.

**After a long hiatus, I have returned to update more! To those who have been following the story and waiting anxiously, please accept my apologies. School, work, and my other obligations have kept me quite busy this semester. But with Christmas Break upon us, leaves me time to sit back, relax, and write, which I've been missing! This chapter was somewhat of a lead up to more fun, I promise. The next chapter should be pretty steamy, with the boys able to be alone and do whatever their hearts desire, why the hell not? **

**Please, review if you can! Thank you all in advance, and let me know what you think!**

**Much love, **

**- D.R. **


	18. Chapter 18 Afternoon Delight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is the Harry Potter canon. J.K. Rowling is an excellent woman to give myself the characters to play with, and will return when done. I only own the plot, and nothing else. **

Oliver was in an incredible dream. He couldn't see, but feel. He felt the most pleasurable feeling ever, and he could feel it below him. He couldn't explain it, but feel. As his consciousness was catching up with him, though not fully awake yet, he realized in his dream he was receiving an incredible blowjob. From who, he wasn't sure. He recognized the feeling of soft, warm lips around him, stroking him with the lips and tongue. It seemed familiar, but at the moment he was fully enjoying the feeling. He groaned audibly, which moved the pace to increase along with a hand moving at the base of his cock. He was beginning to wake more, though he didn't want to leave this fantastic dream. Finally, he was awake, and looking towards the ceiling of the four-poster bed he had fallen asleep in for a nap with Cedric earlier. Although, once he was awake, the blowjob didn't stop. He then heard sounds associated with the action, and realized Cedric wasn't lying on his shoulder anymore. Instead, he felt a slight weight on his thighs.

He finally looked down from where the attention was being bestowed upon him, and he moaned loudly, his voice littered with his fresh awareness and Scottish brogue. There in front of him was Cedric, between his legs, and Oliver's hard cock exposed from the fly of his pants, being slid back and forth between the lips of the Hufflepuff. Oliver was astounded; being woken up to a sexual act, but by fantastic blowjob made it that much better. Cedric looked up into the eyes of the boy below him, and slid Oliver's cock out of his mouth. "I'm sorry Ollie, I don't know what came over me, I just felt…" Oliver placed a finger over the lips of Cedric below him, and replied in a rushed voice, "It's okay, just please don't stop right now." Cedric held a full smile, and then brought his eyes back to the hard cock before him, and plunged his mouth over the hard cock before him. Oliver groaned loudly again, and brought his hands on top of the head moving over him, moving his fingers through the hair and following the pace of Cedric moving back and forth.

Oliver's mind was reeling; this was absolutely incredible and spontaneous. He began to move his hips slightly to follow the motion of Cedric's lips. The Hufflepuff suddenly had another idea, and moved Oliver's cock from his mouth, but continued stroking it. It must have been the lust and passion he felt, but he felt brave. He looked up at Oliver, who was already looking back at him; face flushed but with a slight confusion in his eyes. "Ollie, do you want to…fuck my mouth?" Cedric asked, obviously slightly embarrassed, but he had to ask, he had felt Oliver's hips moving, and thought he may like to try it. Oliver gasped at the offer, and replied quickly with, "Yes!" Cedric then moved, sat on his knees, pulled off his shirt and Oliver could see the hard arousal behind the trousers Cedric was wearing. He involuntarily licked his lips at the sight. Cedric then moved to lie with his head towards the headboard, and lying flat on his back. Oliver quickly moved and straddled the chest of the boy, after discarding his pants and boxers, along with his shirt. He straddled Cedric's in a way where all of his weight wasn't on the boy, and his cock was swaying tantalizing in front of Cedric's red lips. Cedric smiled, and rubbed his lips against the head of Oliver's cock. This resulted in a shudder from the boy above him, and Oliver softly begged, "Please?" for entrance.

Cedric opened his mouth wide looking up in Oliver's eyes, and Oliver slid his cock into Cedric's mouth. It was different, a new experience, and Oliver loved it thoroughly. He kept his face towards Cedric's to look for any sign of pain or unpleasantness. Cedric looked into Oliver's eyes from his position, and began to hum his approval. Oliver then closed his eyes and sucked in his breath audibly, and grasped the headboard while he began to shallowly thrust his cock into the boy's mouth below him. He felt Cedric continue to hum around him, and swirl his tongue around his throbbing cock, sliding back and forth between his lips. He felt the boy below him grasp his thighs and hold on to steady his head for the pace Oliver had accumulated to. The Gryffindor felt the familiar tension and electricity that came along with him being close to release, and he made it well known as his moans became louder, and his breathing became heavy. Cedric knew he was close, and reached to grab onto Oliver's arse, squeezing, trying to encourage him to let go.

Oliver's eyes closed shut as he felt a tidal wave crash over him. He experienced one of the most intense orgasms to date, and he gripped onto the headboard tighter while he had slammed his cock into Cedric's mouth, and slide down his throat. Cedric's eyes widened at the sudden action, but took the intrusion well. Oliver had released his seed well into the Hufflepuff's mouth, and sat there for a moment while his member softened. In the midst of him coming down from his high, he realized what he had done in the last moment. He immediately moved himself from Cedric and straddled his waist, leaning over him and asking, "Oh my god, Ced, are you okay? I'm so sorry; I don't know what came over me, are you all right? I'm soooo sorry!" He had placed his hands on either side of the Hufflepuff's face, checking for signs of pain or discomfort. In Cedric's mind, this was singularly kind and sincere of the Gryffindor above him, naked and had just had a mind blowing orgasm, but was concerned for his well being after the moment getting a little intense.

Cedric chuckled and licked his lips as he said, "I'm fine Ollie. I took it just fine. A little uncomfortable, sure, but it was worth it, the look on your face made it worth it." Oliver smiled, happy he didn't upset the boy underneath him, and he leaned in and kissed him softly. He relaxed instantly with his chest being flushed against Cedric's, feeling a warmth spread all over his body. It was something he had never felt before, but complete, blissful, happiness. He didn't realize it at the moment, but Oliver was feeling love. He pulled away for a brief moment, gazed into the grey orbs looking at him, and stated, "That was fantastic, but now it's your turn dear." Cedric grinned, and replied, "Ravish me, I'm yours Ollie," while placing his hands over his head to symbolize his submission. Oliver suddenly had an idea; in one motion he reached for his trousers, grabbed his wand, and pointed it towards Cedric.

Cedric had a panicked look on his face, not expecting this and worried what Oliver was going to do. Suddenly Cedric felt his wrists bound above his head, attached to the headboard. He went to move his feet, but his ankles were bound to have his legs spread. He pulled momentarily at his restrains, and looked to a grinning Oliver. Cedric became a little nervous, thinking of what Oliver had planned with this situation. Suddenly, Oliver was straddling Cedric's waist again, and began to run his calloused, rough hands over his chest, up to his neck and through his hair. The younger boy began to breath deeply, feeling the toughened hands run over his skin, warming him completely. He wanted desperately to reach and touch the boy above him, but was unable to. Oliver's lips began to follow the path his hands were leading, beginning with Cedric's forehead, moving to his cheeks, nose, chin, and neck. Though this was an impromptu situation, it was sensual and amazing. His face moved towards his chest, and he lightly dragged his lips over the skin on the younger boy's chest that his fingers had touched seconds prior. Cedric had arched his back off the bed, pulling against his restraints; feeling his erection pressing hard against his trousers.

Oliver then began to move his tongue in slow circles around Cedric's nipple, then in an instant, bit down. Cedric breathed in a deep breath, although slightly painful quickly was transferred into pleasure by the act. Once Oliver released his teeth from the skin, he sucked on it for a moment, and then kissed the slightly abused flesh. He paid identical attention to the other nipple, hearing the moans and whimpers from the lips of the boy underneath him. He smiled against the skin of Cedric's abdomen, and began kissing around each line of the boy's abs, moving his hands to the front of the trousers that were holding back Cedric's obvious arousal. Once the trousers were undone, Oliver reached and grabbed the trousers and his boxers in one gentle sweep, and Cedric arched off the bed while pulling them down. He felt the cool air around him, and shuddered slightly at the temperature change, but suddenly felt warmth cover him, as Oliver laid over his exposed skin, kissing around his lower stomach and inner thighs. Cedric groaned loudly, feeling as though his skin were on fire. He kept whimpering, wanting nothing more than to feel Oliver with his own hands. That thought was pushed to the back of his mind when he felt his throbbing erection slide into something wet, warm, and deep.

He looked down to see Oliver's head bobbing over his lap, and he felt the head of his cock reach the back of the Gryffindor's throat. He arched his back and brought his hips up towards Oliver's face, and he felt the boy above him chuckle. That resulted in a delicious vibration sending a chill up his spine. Oliver placed his hands on either side of his hips and pushed them towards the bed, so he could control the pace and movement of Cedric's dick going in and out of his mouth. Cedric yielded to him, allowing Oliver to control the situation. Suddenly, Cedric found his ankles above his shoulders, attached to his wrists. He looked down to see his arse being placed in the air. He looked down towards where Oliver was, and he saw his face right near his arse. Cedric gasped, and watched intently while Oliver moved his hands to spread Cedric open to him, and flicked out his tongue to gently sweep over Cedric's opening. Cedric's face flushed red, he felt slightly embarrassed to be exposed the way he was, and clenched his eyes shut, unable to face what was going on and was slightly uncomfortable. Oliver stopped his actions, noticing the tension in Cedric's thighs that his hands were placed on. He released Cedric's legs and arms, and brought his face to his, and asked, "What's wrong dear? Do you want to stop? I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable, I really am. I just wanted to try something new." Oliver wrapped Cedric into his arms, and began to kiss all over his face and neck, feeling terrible for putting him in an uncomfortable situation.

Cedric took a deep breath, and lost all the tension he had been feeling. Being wrapped in Oliver's arms and being comforted made everything go away, and he began to realize he did want to try these new things with him. He pushed Oliver to face him, and he looked him in the eye, and said, "It's okay darling. I just got a little nervous, I've never done this before and I was just really nervous. I like the idea, I do, and can we try again? Same way? I just think we need a safe word or something, ya know, just in case?" Oliver smiled at the boy below him, and said, "Yes, we can, and how about our safe word is…Quidditch?" Cedric giggled, and responded, "Quidditch, all right," then he brought his hands above his head and stated, "Bring the iron and shackles baby, I'm yours." Oliver chuckled, and whispered some wandless magic, which held Cedric's wrists and ankles above his head again. Oliver then ran his hands over the limps that were retrained, and kissed Cedric soundly on the lips before he returned to his desired destination. He spread Cedric again before him, and slowly ran his tongue over his opening, sweeping his tongue back and forth gently, while running his hands over Cedric's thighs. Cedric moaned loudly, enjoying the new feeling. He had never had someone be this intimate with him before, and he realized that he thoroughly enjoyed it. Then he felt a hand grasp his hard cock, and begin to stroke him in time with the movement of Oliver's tongue against his opening. He then opened his eyes wide when he felt Oliver's tongue move within him, and saw stars at the new sensation. To feel Oliver within him in this way was incredible and brought him pleasure he didn't know before.

Oliver began to stroke Cedric's cock at a faster pace, and began to sweep his tongue in and out of Cedric's opening quicker and faster. The Hufflepuff's breath was going much quicker, and he was reaching his release. He looked down towards Oliver while moaning his name, "Ollie! Please! I want to cum, please make me cum!" Oliver looked up towards Cedric, got a grin on his face, and said, "Beg me." Cedric grunted loudly, and then responded, "Please baby, please make me cum. I beg you, I need it. Please Oliver, please let me cum." Oliver then gripped Cedric's cock tight, keeping pressure on it, and then said, "Cum now," while he slipped his tongue back inside of Cedric. The younger boy tensed greatly, and then closed his eyes while he almost screamed Oliver's name while he released all over his stomach, his toes curled from the pleasure. Oliver then moved once Cedric's tremors subsided, and he released Cedric's restrains and brought him towards him, rubbing his wrists and then moving down to his ankles to rub. Then he kissed up his legs, to his stomach, and then his chest. Finally he ended at Cedric's face and kissed him softly on the lips. Cedric grinned into the kiss, and then when Oliver pulled away from the kiss, he pulled Cedric towards him with his back facing his chest, and pulled up the sheets. "We got some time for another nap before dinner, " Oliver stated. He then ran his hands over the Hufflepuff's chest, and kissed him on the neck before he groaned into sleep. Cedric smiled and brought his hands into Oliver's, entangling their fingers, and smiled and sighed contently as he fell asleep.

**Hey everyone! This was extremely fun to write **** There will be more fun smuttiness as time goes on since they have all of their Christmas Break to have fun and learn new things about each other. Please let me know what you think, reading reviews is one of my favorite things to do. **

**Also, I should be working on a new one-shot soon. They are oh so fun to write. Thank you all for your patience and I should have a new chapter up in a few days. **

**- D.R. **


End file.
